


Gotta Help Our Baby Bro

by rumbleroar846



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bullies, College AU, Crush, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Fingering, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group!Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Internal angst, Modern AU, Multi, Roleplay, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Solo Triplets AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, University AU, Virgin!Matt, Why Can't I Ever Write Anything Short AU, dp, feelings are hard, good brothers, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroar846/pseuds/rumbleroar846
Summary: Matt's confidence has been beaten down his whole life by bullies and assholes. His brothers, Ben and Kylo, always try to bail him out, but they can only do so much.Now, as a doctoral student, Matt is obsessed with you. It's inappropriate, seeing as you're one of the master's students he instructs, but it's not like he would ever have the courage to act on it.So what happens when Matt's humiliated in front of you at the homecoming game? Well, leave it to his brothers to figure out a solution.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Organa-Solo Triplets/Reader, Organa-Solo Triplets/You, Solo Triplets/Reader, Solo Triplets/You
Comments: 70
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm incapable of writing something short.

“He hasn’t come out of his room in five fucking days, Kylo.”

The eldest triplet didn’t bother to look away from his swirling glass of whiskey. “That’s because she’s in that class with him, Bennie Boy.”

Ben flailed his hands, walking back from the kitchen with his beer. “He’s embarrassed, blahblahblah. He got beat up in front of a girl, blahblahblah. He’s been dealing with it all his life, he’s gotta toughen up.”

Kylo shrugged, the scar on his face barely noticeable in the light. “That’s not our Matty. He’s the smart one. _We’re_ supposed to be protecting him.”

“That’s another point! She already did!”

* * *

Five days ago, the entire university and its surrounding city were at the homecoming football tailgate. Carnival games. Children screaming. Beer and sandwiches and loud music blasting out of trucks while families played cornhole and friends shot the shit until kickoff. A few of the mechanics at Kylo’s car shop were going to bring a tent. Being the introvert Kylo is, he made Ben go with him. Not that it’s hard to get Ben to attend a good party. The promise of beer pong did all the convincing for him.

Matt, on the other hand, needed more persuasion.

In the humongous townhouse that the three split, shy little Matthew had been curled up on the couch with one of his doctoral textbooks. He had so much room to spread out, but always tried to take up no more space than a mouse. 

“Matty! Throw on your shoes. We’re goin’ to the game!”

The blonde peered over the top of his engineering material. “No thank you, Ben.”

Before Ben could open his mouth, Kylo called from upstairs. “SAM’S BRINGING HIS GIRLFRIEND. SAID SHE’S BRINGING SOME FRIENDS.”

Like a Cheshire cat, Ben turned back to the couch. “Wonder which friends he means. Huh, Matty?”

Matt didn’t need to fiddle with the book’s pages for his brother to know who won. Matt was head over heels for you, a master’s-level computer engineer who also worked with the faculty chair for his doctoral dissertation. He saw you in meetings every now and again with the professor, but as the doctoral student, Matt sometimes had to grade the master-level work. He loved reading your papers. You were brilliant. Concise. He would attended class sessions when you were scheduled to present a group project, just to see you in action. He would sit in the back, memorizing your curves as you stood in front of the room and educated them all. Unlike himself, you could be smart and cool. So fucking beautiful. Even when you were aggravated by your professor or you had to argue with a mansplainer, your passion made his skin buzz, dying to grab you and make you see him. See all of him. Every inch.

Sometimes, coming back from Starbucks or the library, he would catch a glimpse of you laughing with friends as you headed to class. Matt didn’t really have friends. He had been a nerd his whole life and was tormented in grade school whenever his brothers were out of sight. In undergrad, he had damaging encounters at the few parties he was dragged to. At one, he threw up in the middle of the room because he had accidentally drank a drugged shot. At a different gathering, one misunderstanding escalated to the point where a bitchy girl made the whole room chant: “VIR-GIN! VIR-GIN! VIR-GIN!”

So, yeah. Matt hated parties. But he would go for you.

The beginning of the tailgate had been fine. There were about 15 people in your group, split among three trucks. You all had a tent, a table, a full cooler and a sandwich ring. Life was good. Matt sat in the back of the crowd, nursing a beer he didn’t even want but figured it would work well as a prop. His brothers and the mechanics were trying to chat up the girls. You stood near your friend as she held hands with her mechanic boyfriend. Matt eyed your ass as you stood in front of him. He adored how the bottom of your cheeks peeked out from the frayed denim just enough where he could hungrily eye the dips of your skin. He would use that later when he was shivering in his bed, fantasizing about teacher-student dynamics and what it would be like to lose his virginity in your sweet pussy. You’d build such a successful life together, traveling the world. Drinking wine (so much better than beer) and lavishing in every pleasure life had to offer.

“Buddy, you list’nin’?!” Dirty fingers snapped in front of Matt’s face.

He had to shake his head to clear it, now glad he had the beer to hide the swelling in his crotch. “I apologize. I was lost in my thoughts.” The large man beside him was wide and buff, but probably barely came up to the triplets’ shoulders. Still, the hair at Matt’s nape prickled from the stranger’s body language. The guy was already trashed, reeked of alcohol and wore a sleeveless jersey for the opposing team. Matt guessed, from his yellow-brown teeth and neck tattoo, that he wasn’t here to root on an alma mater. Football tended to attract a diverse crowd.

“I w’nt y’chair.” The man slurred.

“I’m...excuse me?”

The man licked his lips. “I. Want. Y’Chair.”

“Oh…” Matt looked around, but the rest of their group hadn’t noticed their guest. “I’m sorry, this doesn’t belong to me.” He stood up to point at Sam across their group. “Go ask h-”

“Perf’ct.” The guy jerked the chair away, knocking it on the back of Matt’s legs while he dragged it through the grass.

“Sir! Sir please, you can’t stea-”

“Sh’up y’fairy!” The guy whipped around, chair forgotten on the ground while he swung at Matt’s face. The guy threw himself off balance, hitting Matt on the brow bone and then tumbling them both against the nearest truck.

Matt grimaced, hoping above all else that it wasn’t loud enough to get their group’s attention.

“FUCKIN’ FAG.”

Yep, that was loud enough.

Everyone in their party had turned around now, shocked to see a disgusting bodybuilder-type going in for a second round with their silent friend. And, to Matt’s horror, closest to the ruckus, was you. Big pretty eyes wide in shock. Pink lips dropped open, slack. You were frozen, mortified by the pieces of the situation you had caught.

Matt’s heart rabbited in his chest, wanting so badly to make it right. This isn’t how he wanted you to see him. Defenseless. A wimp. He couldn’t impress you now. He was a chew toy for some stranger. Just the third wheel of the triplet team. He hated himself. He fucked up so bad.

He had to leave.

Just as you were stepping forward, he dashed through the crowd and left. You didn’t see him the rest of the night. Probably Ubered home. His brothers were about to go after him and cool him off, but your next move may have distracted them.

You socked the drunk guy straight in the nose. Self-defense classes and cardio workouts weren’t all for nothing, and you were fucking furious. You hated bullies. Hated idiots who didn’t follow the rules and stepped on other people to get whatever they wanted. And punching Matt? A guy so quiet that, you’ve worked with him for almost a year, and the only reason you knew what his voice sounded like was because he would guest lecture whenever Professor Earl was sick or had to - “had to” - leave early for a cruise?! Fuck this guy. Fuck this drunk bastard. You hit him again, under the jaw. Again, in the chest. You threw your drink on the ground and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt to give you the right leverage to knee his sack.

He crumbled to the ground like a dirty diaper. You were winding back to kick him in the ribs when two sets of giant hands restrained you.

“Easy princess! You’re too pretty for jail!”

“Relax. Relax. You did good. That’s enough.”

You popped your neck left and right, settling back into Ben’s and Kylo’s grips. “Fine.”

* * *

And so, five days later, no one had seen Matt outside of the town house. His brothers tried talking to him through the door. Making his favorite peanut butter-jelly-ice cream sandwich. Offered to watch sci-fi with him despite how much he hated it. He was feeling too low to socialize, he said, and wanted, “For once,” to be left in peace.

Ben huffed, chugging the whole beer and rolling the bottle across their back patio. Kylo scowled as he eyed the mess.

“You planning on picking that up?”

“You planning on helping our baby brother?”

“There’s nothing we can say to make him feel less shitty about it.”

“It’s worked before.”

“Yeah we’ve beat the living hell out of people for him but he’s never been neutered in front of a woman he likes. You know him, he’s gonna take it hard.”

“Well it’s not like she’s dead. Let’s just call her.”

“And, what?” Kylo swigged the last of his shot. “Reveal her older coworker’s inappropriate crush and beg her to kiss him and make it better?” He looked over to Ben.

Ben smirked back. “Sort of.”

* * *

“Thank you so much for coming! We’re all such idiots - I mean, besides Matt - but we bought thousands of dollars of electronics and have no idea what to do with them!”

Kylo jabbed his brother in the ribs, silently begging him to take it from an 11 to a 2. Then, he looked to you standing nervously in the doorway. “The five hundred is in your Venmo already. Let us know if this is a bigger project than we think and I’ll send you more.”

“Well, I can’t say no to a side hustle, so thank you guys.” You stepped into the home, toeing off your boots by the entrance, trying to not stare at the scar on Kylo’s face. “Five hundred is a month’s rent for me. Your place is awesome, by the way.” You eyed the cathedral ceiling, the marble countertops and sheer quantity of square footage. This was not what you were used to.

Ben winked at you. “Mommy and Daddy bought it for us. They own an empire or whatever so we said, hey, let’s get our own place!”

“Some of us,” Kylo glared at his brother, “Pay them back on a monthly basis.”

“And some of us,” Ben glared comically back, “don’t give a fuck about independence and just wanna live it up.” He patted your lower back, making you blush. “Let’s start with the living room. We got a 72-inch smart TV, already on the wall. But how in the heck do we use it?!”

Kylo rolled his eyes behind you both.

* * *

“No, really, [Y/N], we insist. You were so cool about Matty last weekend.”

You fidgeted with the last of the wires, back hurting from being on your hands and knees all day. You were bent over behind their den’s gaming section, wiring up X-Boxes and a Wii that didn’t look brand new. You also hadn’t seen a single scrap of packaging all day. Who throws out every box and instructional booklet? “No guys, really, I’ve been in your hair all day. I said it would only take me an hour but it’s been two. I-” You pushed especially hard on an HDMI cord. “-already feel bad I got so buzzed from one glass of wine. I swear every time I picked it up it was more full than before.”

Ben chuckled. “So weird.”

Kylo smacked his brother’s thigh. Although, he himself wasn’t much better. They were both just sitting on the couch secretly ogling your ass. An ass specifically chosen for their depressed baby brother, not that you knew that. And they hadn’t planned on you looking so mountable in leggings while you did techie chores around their house. “Seriously, we ordered way too much pizza for three people. You have to help.”

“Do you think Matt’ll come out for dinner? I know you said he wasn’t feeling well.” You banged on a few plastic panels to get them back into place. “I guess if he was, he would have known how to do some of this stuff. Not that I’m complaining. Pay me any time.”

Kylo kicked his brother in the shin before he could say anything creepy. “Yeah I think he’s been sleeping. I can hear the Weather Channel on repeat and he usually naps to that.”

“Aww. He’s so sweet. I wish I could get to know him better but PhDs are always so busy, I feel bad.”

Ben quirked his eyebrow. “You seemed pretty protective of him at the game.”

Your cheeks warmed up. “Yeah. Listen, I’m sorry about that.”

“Why?!”

“If you didn’t we were gonna do it,” Kylo added.

“Yeah, but still, I’m not like that, just so you know.” You shrugged. “I keep to myself a lot. But I can’t stand that machismo crap. Why can’t everyone just be...nice. I guess.”

“Some people are too _naught_ \- ow!”

Kylo smirked, letting go of his brother’s hair. “Matty would really love to see you.”

You perked up. “Yeah?”

Kylo locked eyes with you, and you couldn’t shake the feeling of suddenly becoming prey. “I think it would be nice.”

You followed the two men into the long hallway of what you assumed were bedrooms. Ben had his hand on your back again, and it’s warmth was distracting.

Kylo pounded his huge fist into the door, shaking the locked handle and the door frame around it.

Apparently Matt didn’t like that. “ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK IT DOWN?!”

“Easy baby bro, we have a treat for you.”

Your mind started whirring a mile a minute at his choice of words. _A treat? Am I the treat? Matt’s treat? What?_ Surely if he actually was talking about you, he just meant guests in general. Maybe Matt needed to feel like he had a support group so he could gain his confidence back. Or some more tech wiring?

“I’m never leaving this house again. Why is that so difficult for you idiots to comprehend?”

Ben squeezed your shoulder, and then you felt his hot breath on your ear, whispering. _“Your turn, princess. If anyone can get him out, it’s you.”_

_“He barely knows me.”_

You felt him smile against your hair, and you shivered at the intimacy. _“See for yourself.”_

You cleared your throat. “Matt! It’s, um, [Y/N] from campus. We work together with Professor Earl. Your brothers, uh, ordered pizza. That’s a pretty good reason to come out, right?”

Instantly, it sounded like a tornado was destroying whatever was in his room. There was a loud thump and, quietly, you three outside could hear Matt swear. Something rolled across the floor, closet doors banging. When he ripped the door open, Matt looked like he had just run a marathon. His blonde hair curled every which way, glasses askew. He was flushed and starting to sweat. He wore an oversized white henley, possibly something he wore to sleep. The buttons were undone and collar was hanging off to the side, exposing one of his clavicles and the beginning of a massive shoulder. On the bottom, he wore baggy, red flannel sleep pants. It was a much different sight than the suit jacket and carefully-pressed khakis he wore when you saw him in the engineering building. Even his casual collared shirt and jeans at the game last weekend were wrinkle-free. It warmed your chest, seeing how cute he was with his guard down.

“H-Hello, [Y/N]. I, uh. Yes. I know who you are.” His lips were twitching on the corners, and you think it was supposed to be a smile. _Does he not get enough practice?_ “I didn’t realize you knew where I live or who I. Um.” He pursed his lips.

“I texted her yesterday. Got her number from Sam.” Kylo’s voice was monotone, low. “You know how we bought all that new stuff and needed help.”

Matt looked confused for a second, and then furious. “You didn’t.”

“But you were busy!” Ben piped up, swinging his bare, meaty arm to wrap around your neck. “We figured you could use the extra set of hands.”

Matt’s face was beet red, but his scowl softened when he looked back at you, who was still confused why this was bothering him. “I’m so sorry they’ve disturbed you. Don’t let them coerce you into anything you don’t. Want. To do.” He shot a glare at Ben’s arm, still wrapped casually around you. Matt really wished his brother would wear something other than a tank top.

“Well, they paid me to do the programming and set-up, which is done so now I’m off the clock and you don’t have to worry about it.” You smiled nervously, hoping he didn’t think the only reason you were still there was money. “I was iffy about staying for dinner, but if you come hang out it would be a bonus.”

Matt opened and closed his mouth, desperately wishing he could get out of it, but not willing to give up the chance to hang out with you. “O-Okay.”

Dinner was a little awkward for Matt. He sat next to you on the couch, trying to ignore the pangs of jealousy he would get when his brothers made you laugh. He also wasn’t coping well with your thighs touching, or how you patted gently him on the shoulder to get his attention. It was too cute.

But as the night went on, you got him to open up more about his dissertation and different video games he liked to play. He was so intelligent, and his dissertation was awesome. You wondered how no one’s snatched him up yet. An attractive, sweet intelligent man who didn’t live with his parents and had such a sensitive soul and the biggest hands you’ve ever seen in your life? Yes please.

“Your brothers have been gone a while.” You commented. You were drinking water now. It would be time to drive home soon, and you lived in the next county for cheaper rent. You were bummed, not ready to leave Matt’s sweet company and the alpha energy of the other two boys. It was fun here.

“Yes, I suppose.”

“That’s probably why we’ve had such a good talk. I like having you to myself.”

Matt’s cheeks were rosy. “I like that, too, [Y/N], I-”

“Strip poker?!” Ben came bounding back into the room, followed closely by Kylo. Wherever they were earlier, they must have been hanging out together, away from their computer geekdom. “All ass, no cash.”

Kylo facepalmed and Matt looked like he was about to throw up.

“I, actually need to go.” You said, standing up. You bent low over the table in front of you to get your cup to bring it back into the kitchen. Matt coughed roughly sitting behind you. “Aww, bless you, Matt.” You smiled back at him and padded into the kitchen, looking for your shoes and keys.

In the living room, Matt’s brothers seemed too excited. Ben dove onto the couch next to him, making them both bounce. “Juicy booty, right?”

Matt scowled. “Leave her alone, Ben. She’s too precious for your ilk.”

“' _Precious?!’_ Oh come on, Matty, I’m the reason she’s here! I definitely get a taste.”

“What about me?” Kylo crossed his arms against the wall. “I’m the reason she’s not leaving.”

Matt balked, overwhelmed by his brothers’ assery. Before he could come up with a response, you returned with a frown.

“Hey guys, I, uh, went to take my tool kit into my car and make sure I had everything before I said bye. I went to turn on the car so I could get some light but it won’t start, and there’s a grinding noise.” You walked up to Kylo, feeling bad for asking. “Do you think you could look at it? AAA won’t have anywhere to tow it this late.”

“Aw, I’m sorry sweetie.” Kylo - _The bastard_ , Matt thought - reached out with both of his hands to rub up and down your arms. “That doesn’t sound like an easy fix. Probably need some new parts. You can leave it here and have it towed tomorrow, though. We don’t mind, right?”

“Nope!”

“Uh, no. We do not.”

You grimaced back at the guys before looking back up at Kylo, trying again to ignore the intimidation of his scar. “Uh. Well, thank you. Um. I...so I live 45 minutes away, so if I Uber home and back, that’s a good chunk of change...which I guess I made from today so it’s not the worst thing, but-”

Matt shot off the couch. “I will drive you home. It’s not an issue.”

Ben yanked him back down by the arm. “ _Or,_ ” he side-eyed him, waiting for the reaction. “You can stay here tonight. And we’ll get your car down to Kylo’s shop tomorrow. Where his tools are. They aren’t here so he can’t help now.”

“ _Holy f-_ ” Kylo turned back to you, stopping himself from whatever he was grumbling under his breath. He smiled down at you, still holding you an arm’s distance away in a solid grip. “He’s right. We really don’t mind if you stay. You can sleep in my r-”

“No. She’ll sleep in my bedroom.” Matt growled from the couch.

Ben locked eyes with you. “My bed feels the best. Really hugs every curve.”

You were so overwhelmed that you backed out of Kylo’s grip. And you absolutely, positively, were not going to clench thinking about the beds any of these massive, handsome men slept in. “I’ll sleep on the couch. Really I don’t mind. I just appreciate the help. You guys have been so nice to me all day.”

Kylo winked. “Our pleasure.”

* * *

Once they heard your shower turn on, Matt exploded. “You fucking paid her to hang out with me and then you ripped her car apart?! What the fuck is the matter with you two?! You’re psychotic!”

Kylo sighed. “Nothing is damaged. I just unscrewed a few things and clogged a part with a rag. I’ll fix it tomorrow.”

“And Matty we paid her to re-do all the stuff we un-did with the TVs and computers. Hanging out was a choice. And it sounded like she enjoyed all the boring crap you guys were giggling about when we left.”

Matt was fuming, but they had decent points. It fluttered his heart to think she genuinely enjoyed their time together today. Even if he still had no chance with a pretty girl like her - which he didn’t - she would at least remember him, and that made him feel a little less worthless. “Your intentions were good here. Thank you, I suppose.”

“Well, our intentions started good…” Ben trailed off, biting his lip. “But that cute little face of hers and that bangin’ body had us thinking…”

Matt tensed. “No. Guys, seriously. You can’t take her from me. Please, it would kill me, come on!”

“No need for hysterics.” Kylo said calmly, holding one hand in the air. “We just want to share.”

“Share?! You can’t share people, she’s never going to agree. Moments ago she literally said she likes having me to herself.”

“She could have you to herself. Sometimes.” Ben shrugged. “Sometimes Kylo to herself. And, the best one, obviously, me to herself. Me inside herself.”

“STOP.”

“Look,” Kylo said. “Baby brother. We want this to go well between you and this girl. You seem like a nice match. But let us help you.”

Matt closed his eyes, pulling at his curly blonde hair. “Look. We’re triplets. We share everything. We’ve always shared everything. That’s not the problem. I- It’s-” He was trembling, but felt a little better when Ben started rubbing his open palms up and down his back. “Sharing is fine, but. If she has you guys. She’s….she’s so pretty. She won’t want me.”

Kylo and Ben exchanged a sad look. The former spoke. “That’s so not true, Matty.”

“Yeah you guys have the most in common.”

“So what?” Matt flopped his hands against his thighs. “She can get that anywhere. She’s in a program with 200 other students she can get that from. Kylo’s calm and mature. You’re fun and overtly sexual. Plus I’ve never...you know. Haven’t. Probably wouldn’t be good at sex.” He blinked hard, trying to get the sting of tears out of his eyes.

Kylo and Ben frowned at each other again. Their little brother always had such confidence issues, and assholes at parties and high school definitely didn’t help there. In a way, both carried some guilt for it. Maybe they could have been around more. Maybe they should have taught him how to be more sociable. Maybe they should stop assuming Matt’s going to get it right on his own and take control of the situation.

“You don’t know until you try, Matty.” Ben hugged him fully from behind. 

“Yeah.” Matt patted his brother’s hands, sharing a small smile with Kylo in front of him. “I know you guys care. But I’d rather keep the fantasy than find out she really would never pick me. It’s easier that way, so.” He untangled Ben’s arms from him. “I’m going to bed. I- tell her I said goodnight. Please.” With that, he shuffled to his room, shutting the door with a soft click.

Ben scratched his head, staring at the floor. “I never realized he actually believed all that stuff about himself. Fuck, that sucks.” He looked to Kylo, whose eyes were alight again. It always meant he was thinking.

“It does.” The eldest nodded slowly. “We can’t let it continue.”

* * *

You stepped out of the bathroom, happy with your neck-down shower. You had just washed your hair this morning, so you kept that dry, but it was always nice to have a refresh on your skin, especially after crawling around on the ground all day. You padded slowly to the kitchen, wondering if the quiet meant that everyone was already asleep. It was around 11 p.m., so it wasn’t unheard of.

In the living room, Kylo and Ben were whispering together, fluffing up the couch pillows and unfolding sheets. They stopped when they saw you, though, and Kylo called out. “Oh I’m sorry, sweetie. We should have given you something better to sleep in.”

Ben hummed. “We gotta get you outta those clothes.”

Your cheeks darkened at the low timber of his voice, but you pushed through. “Oh no it’s fine, seriously. I wore this specifically to be comfortable today, and you guys have done enough. I feel like I should give you your money back so we can call it even.”

“NoNoNo.” Kylo waved his hand lightly through the air, brows furrowed. “Please, that’s yours. Maybe your car would still be working if you weren’t here.”

“But,” Ben sat down on the sheets, patting the cushion. “Maybe there’s something else you can do.”

* * *

It had been a weird conversation. Ben and Kylo Organa-Solo had bluntly told you how attractive they found you, which was literally the most shocking thing you’ve ever heard. Then they said that Matt likes you, which made you melt into a million tiny little hearts and you were really proud of it because, soon-to-be-Dr. Organa-Solo, Engineering Department prodigy and Golden Boy, took time out of his day to notice _you_?

Weirder was when they started drawing the confessions from you. How you did indeed find both of them attractive. That, of course, Matt is attractive and such a damn catch. And then...that, no, you would not choose them instead of Matt, but, hypothetically if you could have all three, that would be fine?

And now they were dragging you to Matt’s bedroom and opening the door?

 _“Mattyyyyy…”_ Ben sang as he creaked the door open, one hand wrapped securely around your wrist. _“Your best friends are baaaaack.”_

“Benjamin I will literally drop-kick you into next year if you do not leave me the goddamn fuck alone."

“Aw, Matty, I- Actually, your room kinda sucks. I forgot your bed’s a full.” Ben wrinkled his nose, backing you out the door. “Hold on. Meet us in Kylo’s room and we’ll start again.”

“Ben,” Matt warned from the dark. “Who is ‘us’?”

The hairs were prickling on the back of your neck. “What are we starting?”

Your voice caused everyone to rush. Kylo and Ben shoved you down the hall so fast you thought you’d fall over, sprinting behind you into a room that seemed much larger than Matt’s. In the middle was a California King, perfectly made, and everything in there was a shade of gray. It looked like it was on TV.

Matt was on the other side of the bedroom door, banging his fists against it. “YOU FUCKERS DON’T YOU DARE DON’T YOU DARE!”

His panic was contagious. Whatever was making him so upset obviously involved you, because you were there, and if he seemed so against it then you probably should be, too. Your voice quaked a little as you turned to Kylo for answers. “H-He’s so mad. What does he think’s happening?”

 _“Shhh…”_ Kylo tugged you around so that your whole body leaned against his. He wrapped both massive arms around your chest, squishing down your breasts and holding you tight. “It’s okay, little one. He’ll see. You’ll see.”

“Okay, baby Matt.” Ben started, hand on the knob. “I’m gonna open the door, but you gotta be cool, okay? You’re a little too one hundred right now.”

“BEN DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER.” He banged the door again.

All of the blood drained from your face. “T-Touch…?”

“He’s making it sound weird.” Kylo reassured her.

If you were a cartoon, there would be question marks floating over your head. “ _What_ sounds weird? Aren’t we just talking to him?”

Ben winked at you over his shoulder. “No.” He wrenched the door open and Matt fell into the room in a blaze of rage. He scrambled around, shoving once into his brother’s chest before his frantic eyes found yours.

“[Y/N], are you okay?” He didn’t even wait for you to answer, but, _Why wouldn’t I be okay?_ raced through your head. “Kylo. Let her go.”

“Matthew,” Kylo’s chest rumbled deeply against your back. The respect his voice commanded had you clenching, pressing just the smallest distance back into his body. “Calm yourself this instant. You’ll be pleased with our findings.”

“I cannot believe that, after less than an hour, you went behind my back.” Matt’s voice cracked around his words. “My own brothers.”

“MattMattMatt,” Ben’s voice was soothing, like he was talking to a scared child. “She said she wouldn’t choose us over you! She wants all of us!”

The blonde whipped his head around. “You asked her that?!”

“Matt,” You tried to sound calm. Your voice came out small, but hopefully still sweet. “I didn’t know you liked me.”

Matt looked like he wanted to use words, but all he could do was nod.

“I couldn’t believe it when they told me. You should be interested in, like, doctors and lawyers. Older, successful women.” You gripped Kylo’s arms tighter, like you were on a ride and were about to drop 50 feet. “You can have anyone. And, _me?_ I’m even more glad I beat up that guy now.”

His jaw dropped open. “You like me? You- _You-_ and you’re surprised that I- and, wait, that’s real? I thought they made that story up. You think I can- _anyone?_ What the fuck.”

Ben shoved him toward you. “Dude look at her knuckles. She got him good.”

Matt sheepishly walked forward, eyes flicking between you and his brother like he didn’t trust getting close would be good for anyone. You extended your hand up so he could take it. His thumb brushed over the raw skin there, slightly scabbed and only a little green with the bruises fading away. “You didn’t have to hurt yourself for me.”

“Yes I did. He was an asshole. You don’t deserve to be treated that way.” 

He smiled. Just the tiniest bit, but you considered it a win. “I can’t believe you notice me.”

“And I can’t believe we’re still chatting. Matty, if you want first dibs you better touch her quick.”

Your eyebrows shot into your forehead. “What?”

“Ben, Jesus.”

“Now, you two.” Kylo was still in charge here, and he knew it. “You’ll freak her out.” His warm breath ghosted your ear, and then his lips were tickling on your pulse. “Sweetheart, can my brother touch you?”

It was hard to breathe. “I’m s-so confused.”

“It’s Matty’s first time.” He kitten-licked your neck. Just once. “We wanna show him how to make you feel good.”

Well, Matt looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling some of the curls to stick straight up. He was so cute you could cry. “Of course.”

All eyes snapped to you, shocked that you said it.

“Come here, Matty.”

Kylo let you go so that you could take a step toward Matt. Tentatively, he shuffled forward as well, but there was still too much room between you. You closed it, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to your mouth, the impact cushioned by his plump lips. His eyes were wide in surprise, so you closed yours, hoping that it would relax him. You moaned, curling into his broad form, pushing your breasts against his torso. He stayed stock still, hands by his sides. You didn’t take offense to it, though. Instead you bit his lip, then sucked on it. He was still too tall to properly push your tongue into his mouth, so you yanked him down by the hair, needing him closer.

“Matty, she wants you to play with her, too.” Ben was behind his brother, bothered by the hands still dangling by his pockets. “Here,” Ben grabbed the other’s hands, placing them directly on your breasts, squeezing both of their fingers into your flesh. “Fuck these are great.”

Matt jerked, biting your lip in surprise, but it just excited you more. Even after Ben stepped away, Matt was still squeezing, and your whole brain was a lump of fog. His hands were so big, so gentle. His mouth was so soft. 

And then he just snapped.

Matt growled into your mouth, nipping your lips and sucking on your tongue so hard you thought he might take it. His hands raked all across your body, finding your hips and slamming them into his. His erection felt huge through his flannel pants, slowly working circles against you. His mouth slopped across your jaw, messily finding a spot on your neck and biting down strong enough to draw blood. He moaned, sucking on your skin while you tried to hang onto him as he moved you both.

“Holy hell,” Ben groaned, leaning against the wall and palming his cock. “Matt, undress her buddy.”

However, it was Kylo who had his hands shoved into your leggings, ripping them down your legs along with your panties. He bit the cheek of your ass, making you jump. “Fuck, I can’t wait to be in this thing.”

Matt pulled off your neck. “Wait your turn, asshole.” He fiddled with the hem of your t-shirt, having looked you in the eyes and it made him self-conscious again. As if you were going to be mad at him.

You took your shirt off yourself, going for the hook of your bra next. “Show you mine if you show me yours.” You threw your bra to the side, tugging on his henley to show him what you meant. 

Matt was frozen, staring at your breasts, so you had to tug on his shirt again. You wanted to see. Wanted to know what his skin felt like and how his muscles could be so big. He shed it quickly, giving you no time to appreciate him as he latched his mouth on your nipple.

“Ah! Such a biter.” He licked your nipple in apology, but you were already ripping on his hair, pressing his head tight against your chest and eyefucking his back muscles while he was bent over. All of him was huge. Everything.

Both of you were shoved sideways.

“Bed.” Kylo ordered.

You practically fell on your back, Matt colliding on top of you. You opened your legs for him, thinking he would start to work you open, but his clothed erection started humping into your pussy. The friction made your eyes roll to the back of your head. Matts thrusts were so rapid, so erratic, that reality fell away. You clawed his back, biting his neck and fisting his hair, always needing to touch more. He was panting hot on your face, pinning you down with both hands covering your breasts. He was heavy. It was hard to breath. But it was fucking amazing.

“I- I’m gonna- but-”

His brother cut him off. “Jesus Matt, already?”

He craned his neck to the side, only exposing more of his throat for you to mark. “BEN!” Then he turned back to you, nipping your ear. “I want. I don’t want to. I wanna- can I-”

“Where, baby, where?”

“I-Inside. Inside. Please. _PleasePleasePlease._

That’s not something you usually allowed. Not when they didn’t deserve it. But Matt was so good and so impressive and turned you on so fucking much and you were on the pill anyway. “Yes. Yes. Now, please.”

“Fuck.” He ripped his pants down to his knees, spitting on his enormous cock and lining himself up when Kylo interrupted.

“Matt. _Matt._ Finger her bro. Stretch her out.”

“I- I’m so sorry.” He was looking at you, pleading. “I can’t. I’ll come. It’s too good. It’ll make me cum. I can’t.”

Ben shoved him aside. “Well then look away because I’m definitely doin’ it.” Suddenly the middle child was in between your legs, drooling on his fingers and wiping them up and down your folds, gathering your slick to add to his mix. He kept perfect eye contact with you, and the intense gaze made you squirm. Ben was a predator, pinning you down with just his stare. He slid one of his hands up your belly, grabbing a handful of your breast and tugging the nipple up to shake. “Look at you. So fucking good for us. So pretty, ready to take my brother’s cock. Letting him fill you up.”

“Ben shut up you’re gonna make him cum over here.”

“Oh, so I should probably do this.” His paw covered your mouth at the same time he slid two thick fingers into your sex.

Your eyes rolled back when you let out a muffled scream. In the background you could hear Matt curse. Ben was pumping your pussy, scissoring his two fingers and rubbing his thumb on your clit. You didn’t even think to grab onto him. All of you felt like a limp doll. So ready to be played with.

“I’ll be better on my turn, baby. Gotta be quick for Matty here.” He yanked his fingers out and smacked your pussy, making you thrust into his hand before he took it away. “Okay Matt jus-”

Matt was already shoving him out of the way, lining his dick up and slamming everything into you down to his pubes. You keened, back arching up while he was still frozen, feeling it for the first time. He wasn’t even breathing.

Your voice was a million octaves higher than normal. “Move Matt move holy shit you feel so good please.”

“Th-This won’t last once I s-start.”

“That’s fine Matty I want you to do it I wanna feel you cum in me come on please do it please move.”

He sounded like he was choking, staring down at you, both hands white-knuckling the curve of your hips. Then he was pistoning. Jack hammering your pussy so fast you thought he was trying to breed you. His balls slapped your ass over-and-over-and-over, teasing you. His moans were chaotic, ape-like, watching you thrash below him before he was coming, sealing your hips together hard and twitching inside of you. His eyes were screwed shut. Sweat was pooling above his lips. Inside, his cream was like lava, shooting on your cervix but not enough to make you cum. It was so worth it though. Matt looked so fucking beautiful this way, filling you with his seed.

He jerked a few more times, milking the last of himself into your body. His wide chest was heaving. Fingers making bruises on your hips.

You reached out and pet his stomach, loving how hard it was. He had a little dark trail running under his belly button to the dark hair surrounding his cock, and it suddenly occurred to you that he must dye his hair. Looking at his brothers, you felt stupid for thinking that it was natural.

“Shit.” Matt pecked the inside of your knee, face totally slack as he looked down at you. He laid down, covering your whole body while he was still inside you and kissed you fiercely. You wrapped your legs tighter around him, feeling the cum dripping down your taint. 

“I’ve never seen anyone drill so fast in their life. You have bunny hips, bro.”

Matt scowled, unamused by Ben’s continued narration. He chose, instead, to talk directly to you. “You didn’t cum...did you?” He looked ashamed.

“No,” You said smiling, kissing his nose. “There’s plenty of time, though.”

He was smiling at you before his brothers pulled him away from you by his hips, softening cock popping from your pussy. You groaned, missing the heat and feeling more cum dribble down your crack.

“We’ll show you how it’s done, Matty.” Ben smacked him on the ass before elbowing him away. Matt stumbled into the recliner beside Kylo’s. _This is some master suite_ , you thought. With one hand, Kylo offered a high-five, which Matt reluctantly reciprocated, feeling that it was a little inappropriate. Kylo’s other hand was stroking his dick languidly as it stood proud from his zipper, eyes glued to you and his brother on his bed.

“D-Don’t hurt her, Ben.” Matt said.

The question marks were back. _Hurt me?_

“Relax,” Ben tugged his shirt off over his head, and if you thought Matt’s muscles were huge, Ben looked like a prize fighter. “Just think our princess deserves to explore a little.” He pulled you up by your hands to sit upright. “You two totally missed the opportunity.”

You glanced at Matt, failing to find the answer there. “I didn’t miss anything with him.”

Matt beamed.

“Oh please. Stand up.” You did, and Ben circled you, slowly. “You two little nerdburgers are telling me that your school thing never leaks into fantasies?”

Matt wasn’t smiling anymore. “Ben.”

“Come on…” He drawled, ending behind you and wrapping his arms around you, reminding you of Kylo’s move earlier, except Kylo hadn’t pushed the bulge of his sweatpants in between your cheeks. “You already said she’s the smartest little thing you’ve ever known. It’s not like she’s actually gettin’ A’s because of her meat...but what if she was?” He grabbed your entire jaw, forcing you to look at him. “You ever call him Professor Solo?”

Your mouth popped open, and more fluid dripped down your thighs.

“Ben I don’t graduate for six months.”

You could see the aggravation on Ben’s face. “It’s _roleplay_ , look it up.” Then he smirked. “But I think you already know that, right Matty?” Ben actually licked a stripe up the side of your face, never breaking eye contact. “You must think about how young she is...all the shit you can teach her. The power you have on her.”

“N-”

“Don’t lie.”

Matt’s lip quivered with his returning shame. He grabbed a blanket from the back of his chair and wrapped it around his shoulders. “A-All the time.”

It knocked the air from your lungs. _All the time?_ What did that mean? Was he in his room once a week...once a day...thinking about you? Did it cross his mind while he graded your papers? When he was there on presentation day, what was he seeing in his head? Chatting with you in Professor Earl’s office...did he wish it was just you two, alone?

“It doesn’t affect how amazing you are, [Y/N]. I grade fair.”

You pulled your face from Ben’s hand, needing to know. Wanting to hear. “What have you thought about, Matty? What do we do?”

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, head quivering side-to-side. “I can’t tell you. I- really.”

Ben chuckled, chest rumbling deep behind you. “I can make a guess.” He let you go, walking in front of you and standing taut with his arms behind his back. “Thank you for coming to my office, [Y/N]. I really liked watching your presentation today.”

 _Oh okay we’re doing improv now._ “Thank you...”

“Respect your elders, sugar tits. Call me Professor Solo.” It would have been funny if he didn’t look deadly serious.

“I’m sorry, Professor Solo.” You heard Matt whine in his chair and glanced over. He looked caught between loving this and hating it, but his hand was moving slowly under his blanket. Kylo was thumbing precum across the head of his own cock, face expressionless.

Ben grabbed your chin again to face him. “I have a few critiques, though, if you don’t mind, Ms. Thing.” He practically spit.

You could only nod. He dropped his hand.

“Good. So, first off, who gave you permission to be so good at this computer crap _and_ look like that.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Professor.”

Ben sneered. “Please. Like you don’t know everyone’s just dying to get a handful of those tits.” He took a menacing step forward, and on a reflex, you stepped back. “That when you’re up there talking, that glossy little mouth is just begging for cock.” He steps again and, also again, you back away. “Everyone is looking right at your little cooch, dying to know how it tastes. It’s too distracting for presentations.”

“I- I didn’t know that.”

“On your knees.”

Your brain was catching up to the game. Dropping to the carpet, you already felt the burn on your bare legs, but seeing Ben towering above you was a salve. His erection looked huge at this angle while it tented his gray sweatpants. With his dark hair and eyes, he was smoldering down at you, looking so consequential, fists balled at his sides. “Am I in trouble, Professor Solo?”

Ben’s face quirked, just slightly, mocking you with his deep voice. “We’ll see. Depends how you behave.”

“I’ll behave I promise.”

“Everyone says you’re so great. But what about me?”

Your mouth was watering. “Oh Professor Solo you know you’re everyone’s favorite. You’re my favorite.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yes,” And you didn’t even need to lie. “Your dissertation on the augmentation of intergalactic modules and digitized outlook forecasts for stellar revolutions and discoveries using your improved CR90 programming is so amazing. You’re such a role model you’re so smart and nice and I...well, nevermind.”

Ben was close enough to touch now, and he smoothed a thumb over your eyebrow while he cradled your whole face in his hand. “This is a safe space for sharing, kitten. That’s what teachers are for.”

You nuzzled his hand, looking up at him with big eyes. “No, Professor Solo, I don’t deserve to. I’m nothing compared to you.” Matt hiccuped in the background.

“I’ll be the judge of that. As your instructor, I instruct you to tell the truth.”

You took a deep breath. “You deserve to be...worshipped, Professor Solo. And I’d love if you gave me the chance to try...but I don’t have a lot of practice...maybe you could teach me? To be good enough for you?”

Ben’s eyes were dancing as he glared down at you. “Be specific, kitten. What worship do I deserve from someone like you?”

“You could…” your voice was small. Innocent. “You could fuck my mouth.” Hands actually shaking, from desire and performance nerves, you reached up to grip the thighs of his pants. “Please Professor. If you tell me how you like it, I promise I’ll do a good job. I’ll do my best. Please sir. Please Professor Solo.”

Now his thumb ran over your lips. “So eager.”

“Yes sir. Please, let me help you relax. It must be so hard working all the time. Being so intelligent. Always having the answers.”

Ben nodded slowly, as if he were considering. With the hand that wasn’t on your face, he freed his cock, which was just as long and thick as his brother’s. “You think you can take all this?”

Your eyes were wide, and everyone was probably aware that, no, all of it couldn’t possibly fit in your mouth, but you weren’t ready to admit it. “Always up for a challenge.”

He smirked. “Get to it then.”

The second your lips wrapped around Ben’s tip, all three men groaned. It was the best kind of cheer. You had to try to take it all in now, knowing you had such a fan group. You tongued the slit, teasing and watching Ben’s face drop the act as his lips parted. Then you sucked hard, and his hand went straight into your hair. You let him go, licking up the thick vein on the underside of his shaft before asking, “Is this what you like, Professor Solo?”

 _“Shit,”_ Matt hissed.

“Good girl. Keep going. Take me down.” He guided your head back up, dragging you back and forth across his dick. You made sure to wrap your lips around your teeth, tongue playing back and forth while he controlled you. You could take about three-quarters of him down, but the rest was just too deep. You gripped his hips, needing some kind of balance.

The muscles on his thighs were enormous, though, and you couldn’t help yourself from sliding a hand over them, seeing how rock-solid they really were. But as you went to pet the inside of his thigh, it was softer there, and that was even sexier. Just an inch of fat, cradling his two engorged balls, hanging like a bull’s. His sack was such a pretty pink color. You palmed it.

Ben jerked. “Yes. _Fuck._ Suck my balls.” He ripped a few of your hairs out, popping you off of his cock and lifting it away so you had better access for his demand. You nuzzled your nose against one, lapping at it lightly while you hugged his leg like a tree.

You slurped the first one into your mouth. Ben was choking on his own pleasure. Between your legs, your clit throbbed, but you needed the concentration, keeping your hands gripped tight to his thigh while you took in the second one. Here, with your face in his crotch, his sweat overwhelmed your senses. He was salty, with a bit of sour-sweetness from the precum still on your tongue. His black pubes tickled your nose as you reached forward to suck his balls from their base. You didn’t know you needed him like this until it happened. Now you didn’t want to let it go.

But Ben did. He ripped at your hair again, forcing you back onto his cock. He kept the one hand in your hair, sliding you eagerly, then holding you still so he could fuck into you. His other hand was pumping his base, and his voice was frantic as he warned you. _“FuckFuckFuck_ I’m coming right now right now right-”

You swallowed all of him. It was warm and thick, and if you weren’t sitting here drooling like a slut for him and his brothers, it may have been hard to wash down. You lapped at him gently, swiping away the escaping droplets from the corners of your mouth. 

Ben helped you up, heaving as he put his mouth to yours. It was almost a kiss, except it was really a series of lazy licks and slurps, wanting to thank you, but too out of breath to do it properly. 

You giggled, stroking up and down his wide chest, catching his nipples on purpose. “Seems like someone wants in on a PhD.”

He huffed. “Just in on you, sugar tits. I’ll have to rain check that pussy for another day.” 

Kylo started a slow clap from his chair. “Turn’s over, Ben. Get over here, sweetheart.” Kylo patted his lap from the chair.

Ben made sure to smack your ass again as you tread lightly to Kylo. Out of the three brothers, he made you the most nervous. It wasn’t even like he was scary, but his entire presence commanded authority. Mentally, you knew that all three men were the same age, but Kylo acted with the most wisdom. The most allure. He was like an angler fish, drawing you in with his pretty lips and hair until you’re close enough that he can snap.

“Finally you’re mine up close.” Kylo helped haul you into his lap, grabbing two handfuls of your butt and spreading your cheeks as you sat, exposing the insides of your labias to his denim jeans. Each knee was shoved into the corners of the plush leather armchair. Your hands fiddled in his shirt, wishing it was gone. “Look at you, huh? Wanna touch me?”

He made you shiver. There couldn’t be more than six years between you, but next to Kylo, you felt like you barely entered the world. You chewed your lip nervously, nodding.

He smirked, lifting his arms. “Remove it.”

It was like someone was asking you to unwrap a gift, but the gift had teeth and it was _strong_ and covered in battle scars. A nervous tremble vibrated your fingers as you lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling the collar away from his face so you didn’t choke him. Tossing it to the floor, you could admired every bruise. Every line.

Whatever had happened to his face continued to his chest, and the scar stretched diagonally from his collarbone to his armpit. In addition, old nicks and a light bruise decorated his torso and arms. Softly, you traced over the large scar.

“Do these hurt?” You asked.

“You don’t need to be so gentle, if that’s what you’re asking.” He leaned forward, fitting his lips to yours for just a second before brushing them back to your ear. His voice was husky now, needing you. _“I’m not this nice to everyone, princess.”_ He lapped at your neck before biting down, taking his time to make his teeth sink deep.

You gripped his shoulders, losing focus. You ground down against the denim, the too-rough friction being exactly what you needed to return your sense of reality. One of his hands was clamped around your lower back, digging his fingers into your flesh possessively. The other rolled your nipple between his fingers, surprisingly delicate. “Holy fuck.”

He hummed, and you felt it through your skin. He laved at his bitemark, potentially apologetically, before giving you a real kiss. He clacked your teeth together, sucking on your lower lip too hard and then penetrating his tongue deep inside your mouth, forcing you to suck back. He growled, bucking his hips up and taking one of your hands to wrap it around his dick.

Your fist slid easily, lubed by the precum that had dripped out while he watched you fuck his brothers. You slid your hand up and down, twisting your wrist at the head, continuing to battle him in his kiss and rolling your hips on his thighs. You needed him so badly. Had to have him inside. You whimpered against him.

“Sweet thing.” He murmured. “You haven’t cum yet, huh?”

“No.”

“We should fix that, right?”

“ _Yes._ Yes.” You sped your hand up, excited.

“Easy baby. Easy.” He bit you square on the lip before he continued. “You know what I wanna do?” You shook your head. “I wanna give Matty another chance to make you cum. Look how hard he is for you.”

You turned, shocked by how primal Matt’s stare was, locked onto you and his brother. He was stroking his cock slowly under the blanket, but the quivers in his lips gave him away. He needed you now.

Kylo kissed under your jaw. “You want that, baby girl?”

Matt interrupted, voice barely a whisper. “B-But, what about your turn?” His eyes shifted briefly away to check with his brother before returning to your body undulating in the chair.

“Oh, I’m not giving up my turn.” Suddenly he was standing, lifting you up still wrapped around his waist and carrying you to his bed. Ben was sitting cross-legged in the corner of it, chuckling darkly as his brother laid you on your back. Maybe he knew what Kylo was up to.

“Then what…?” It was like Matt’s brain and body were on separate schedules. His feet were already walking him to the bed, blanket abandoned, but his mind hadn’t caught up.

“I’m using it to help you, baby brother. I wanna show you something.” 

From your position on the bed, you had to stare through your breasts and down your stomach to see Matt at the foot of the bed between your dangling legs. Ben was an arm’s length away to your left, waiting for a show. Kylo came out of nowhere, kneeling behind you with his now-naked knees on either side of your ears. Then, Kylo was all you could see. He bent forward on his hands and knees, eight-pack blocking out the little light in the room. His cock bobbed and tapped your chin as he maneuvered. 

He grabbed your sex, and two fingers slid between your folds to spread you wide like curtains parting. Cool air hit your throbbing clit, and you clenched, pulling your feet up flat to the bed but keeping your knees wide. “Look at that, huh, Matt?” Kylo slid his fingers down some, only to spread them wider. “Look how sweet that is, right? She’s still got some of your cum there, huh?”

Matt jerked his head. His chest was rising dramatically, and falling just as much. “Y-Yeah. I see.”

Kylo started swirling his thumb around your clit, making you curse. “You wanna make her feel good, don’t you, Matty?”

He nodded.

“Gotta clean up your mess, bro. So we can have some more fun in there.”

Vaguely, over your heart beating in your ears, you asked yourself, _‘We?’_

“Are-” Matt swallowed. “Are you suggesting that I...taste her?”

“You wanna taste her, right baby brother?” Kylo sneered, smearing your juicy pussy around before holding you open again. “Haven’t you thought about it?”

“Many times.”

You moaned under Kylo’s sack. “Fuck yes Matty please do it.”

He didn’t need coaxing. Clearly he was waiting for this. He snatched your thighs, wrenching you closer to the end of the bed and away from Kylo’s spread fingers. Matt was so feverish that he bumped his nose into your clit, quickly licking it to apologize and then swirling nonstop across every part of your pussy. With his mouth open, he couldn’t keep himself quiet, and his moans vibrated your sex. Once he’d cleaned the outside, though, he needed more. His tongue drove into you as deep as he could manage. You felt his top row of teeth pushing deliciously against your clit, scraping just enough. He was shoveling his tongue through your hole, and you realized that he was purposefully drinking all of you. He didn’t want to waste a drop. Craved your taste. So hungry.

Your eyes were crossing as your stared down at him. You needed to hold onto something. With one hand you stitched your fingers into his hair, holding his face to your crotch while he sucked the life out of you. In your other hand was Kylo’s thigh. It was meaty and warm in your grip. You started to buck into Matt’s face, holding him tighter.

Kylo chuckled above you, petting down your neck. “So excited.” He tilted your chin to look straight up at him, though all you could see were his inner thighs surrounding his scrotum. “I’m jealous Ben got his balls sucked earlier.”

You whined, feeling the drool pool behind your lips.

“It must feel so good, having Professor Solo be so nice to you down there.” Kylo opened his thighs wider, sinking low enough to sit his balls on your face. “I’ll let him put his fingers in you if you play nice, too.”

Slurping loud, you took as much of his sack as you could. You alternated between a hard, long suck and a few dainty suckles, teasing him with swirls of your tongue and moans that massaged him from the inside. He shuddered above you, pumping his cock and rocking over your face.

“Okay Matt. See how many fingers you can cram in.”

Before you could clench, three fingers slid through your slick and deep into your hole. You bucked, still holding firm onto blonde hair.

“Dude,” Ben’s voice sounded like he swallowed rocks. “Flip your wrist over. Curl up to the ceiling.”

You felt him twist and then you saw stars. You screamed around Kylo.

“Thanks.” Matt muffled against your clit. He used a steady rhythm, matching his fingers to his tongue.

“Ooh,” Ben’s hand (you assumed. It felt sideways.) spread out on your stomach, pressing firm. “She’s gettin’ close. It’s tight in here.” He slid both hands up, cupping your breasts. “Didn’t have time for these earlier.” You felt him tense. “Kylo don’t you fucking dare cum on me.”

“I’m not cumming till I’m in her.”

Your chest fluttered with excitement at the same time Ben wrapped his teeth around as much breast as he could swallow. You squealed around Kylo’s balls, cumming so hard that your spine paralyzed mid-arch before convulsing. You didn’t even notice Matt fingering bruises into your thigh, or Ben laughing into the next nipple. 

“She bite you, dude?”

“No of course not.” Kylo patted your tummy, and he sounded out of it himself. “She’s a good girl, right?”

You nodded, figuring he could feel it.

Matt was licking you slowly now, having a whole new batch of juices to collect. His glasses were gone.

“Okay.” Kylo retreated from your face and stood by Matt before pulling him up by his hair. “Get her up. You’re lying there.”

The bottom half of Matt’s face was so shiny. He couldn’t stop licking his lips while he helped you.

As soon as Matt laid on his back, Kylo was commanding you again. “Sink down on his dick.”

You and Matt locked bulging eyes holding your breath at the image before you could move. Still shaky from your orgasm, you climbed up to straddle Matt’s hips. When you looked down at him, he was watching your body with such awe that you blushed from the silent praise. You fumbled underneath of you until you grabbed his dick, smearing the head across your pussy. Just like his lips had been.

His voice was rough. “So happy I get to do this again.”

You bit your lip, loving how such a huge man could be so gentle. If he wasn’t so mild-mannered, he could take a few people out if he wanted to. But he had no idea how he dwarfed you. It’s probably what made him so awkward, being so big and not realizing it. Having baseball gloves for hands and a bulldozer as a chest. You lined up the tip of his cock, hissing out a breath as you engulfed the thick shaft of him, trying to get as close to the base as you could. “So fucking full.”

“Not yet.”

You looked back at Kylo. “What?”

The corner of his mouth ticked up. “Just start. You’ll see.”

You didn’t know if that excited you or scared you. Maybe a little of both. You turned back to Matt. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of you, petting the backs of his hands slowly across your thighs. You braced yourself on his stomach and rolled your hips, pleased with how the focus fled from his eyes. You started a steady pace, rolling and rolling. He scratched down your legs with his blunt fingers, bucking softly. Trying not to cum too soon.

You took it as a challenge, sitting upright and bouncing. Your bodies slapped every time you fell down. The hard heat of him was like burning satin against your walls, stroking everything inside you and even deeper than he had been the first time. You let gravity help you out, fully seating yourself in his lap every few seconds. Matt’s hands were on your hips now, so so tight. He tried to guide you as you rode him, but he was losing himself quickly. Just a little more-

Kylo shoved you forward. His hand was planted hard between your shoulders, forcing you chest-to-chest with his brother. “Perfect. Okay, keep her still, Matty.”

You and Matt exchanged a look that went from confused to gobsmacked real quick. Ben was still sitting within your view, so it had to be Kylo’s fingers teasing your pussy. He stroked where your skin stretched around Matt’s cock, getting everyone acclimated.

Matt was not a fan. “What the fucking fuck are you doing?”

“Helping make it easier.” Kylo swirled his fingers through your slick waterfalling on Matt’s crotch, coating his fingers and teasing the first into your hole.

While the air was punched out of you, Matt looked less angry and more unsure. “Kylo you’re gonna hurt her.”

“Never.” You felt him kiss your lower back while he stretched you. “Someone help distract her. Thinking about it’s making her tight.”

Matt’s eyes flitted to your face, to his brother behind you and anything in between. Shyly, he released your hips. One hand cupped your breast, thumbing over your nipple to gauge your reaction. When you mewled, his other hand went to work on your clit, stroking softly. Kylo pushed in a second finger, making his brother squirm. It had to feel weird having someone scissor their fingers against your dick while completely ignoring it at the same time.

“Kylo,” Ben was palming his own cock, but his body clearly wasn’t ready for a round two. It didn’t faze his interest in his favorite pastime, though. “Why don’t you just fuck her asshole? It’s right there.”

Kylo sounded wrecked. “Want Matty to feel how tight she can get. So he can sit back and watch her take it while he feels it.”

“Oh wow so noble.”

“Shh.” Kylo worked a third finger into you. “How’s it feel baby?”

You felt drunk. Matt’s hands were a great distraction, and they were smart to have you cum first. Your sex was agreeable to being opened wide this way, even though your brain was scattered. “F-Full. Good.”

“Is Matt making you feel better?”

You kissed his jaw. “He’s very good.” You felt him hum under you.

Kylo continued to pull inside your skin. “Think you’re ready now?”

You licked at Matt’s skin, nervous but aching for someone to move inside you. “I, uh, I trust you guys.”

Kylo’s fingers slid out, and you heard him slurping. “Fuck.” He smacked his lips. “You taste so good, sweetheart.”

Matt rolled his neck to look down at you. “You do.”

You pushed up to your elbows and kissed him, deep and hungry. You needed to bury your nerves into Matt’s bones. Hide them away.

Because Kylo was pushing in. So thick. The initial breaching was the worst part. At least with his fingers, it was incremental, but your pussy was alarmed. You keened into Matt’s mouth, yanked on his hair with both hands. He kept his fingers spindling on your clit and tit, trying to be distracting. When Kylo was fully seated, he had to spread his legs as wide as yours around Matt’s legs. He smoothed his warm palms up your back, savoring how good you looked like this for him. So strong. So pliable for him and the men he grew up with. His voice was strained. “What do we think, kids?”

You licked Matt’s tongue, a little more confident knowing that you made it this far. “Excellent.”

“S’tight.”

Kylo rocked his hips shallowly inside. “Poor Benny has no idea how great this is in here.”

The mentioned man was strolling around the bed, trying to get a peek of how stuffed you were. “Do a good job on her and maybe she’s let us again.”

“Oh, she’ll let us.” Kylo punched his hips forward, freezing the breath in your chest and making you feverish. Whatever he had just done had pushed Matt’s dick toward your belly. Toward that spot that felt so fucking fantastic. But you were so so full, and Kylo was unhinged, speeding up inside you. If something went wrong it would be too late to help you. 

But it felt too good to stop.

You dug your fingers into Matt’s shoulders, hiding your face in his neck. Something needed to keep you grounded. You were going to float away. Explode. Something. Every nerve in your body was a live wire. Matt’s hands were proprietorial on your back, trying to keep you still under Kylo’s assault. The oldest brother would jab sharp inside you. One-two-three-four-five-six times. Give or take. Then a lazy, heavy drag. Out. And in. Kylo was growling, like he wanted to shout but couldn’t allocate the oxygen.

Matt squirmed under you, huffing hot on your neck. He scratched lines into your skin. He needed to move. Felt too good and didn’t know what to do with himself. On a particularly savage pattern of Kylo’s fucking, Matt cursed against you, voice deeper than you’ve ever heard it. Almost primal. He bit you hard enough to burn, making you keen. When Kylo slowed down, Matt let go, observing what he had done to you. His hips began a rhythm of their own.

Kylo noticed. “You feel bad, brother?” He smacked your ass, picking up pace again. "Or do you like being just like us? Asshole like me and Ben.” He yanked your hair, forcing your back to arch and head to lift. “Huh? Fucking her up till she can't breathe?” He jabbed his cock deep, hitting your cervix. You had to brace yourself on the bed. “Mark her up so when you go to school you can see where you tasted her?"

He rammed you again, increasing frequency. So did Matt.

“Smack her ass, Matty. Come on, smack it.”

You wondered if Matt’s throat would be sore tomorrow with how rough he sounded. He did as he was told, landing his hand lightly on one of your spread cheeks.

“Again, Matt.”

He did.

“Harder.”

He did.

“Make her _feel it_ , Matty.”

You howled.

Kylo pushed his hair back and grabbed the crooks of your thighs again. “So fucking good.” Half a dozen machine-gun-like pounds against your body. “What do you think, baby? You like being my brother’s fucktoy? Showing him how he can break you?”

Your voice was small. “Is that how you feel, Matty?”

His cock twitched when you said his name. “Y-Yes. Shit. You look so fucking cute this way.”

Kylo leaned over you, using your shoulder as leverage. “Choke her, Matty. Make her beg to let her go.”

Matt shocked you, grabbing you immediately by the throat.

You could hear the grin in Kylo’s voice. “Beg you little bitch. Beg him.”

Matt wasn’t holding you hard enough to cut off oxygen, but they may as well have put a choke chain on you. His fingers were unyielding. His huge hand wrapped three quarters the circumference of your neck. You failed at pulling yourself free several times, and Matt’s face was electric. He wasn’t going to let you off that easy. The power controlled him now. “P-Please, Matt-”

“You know what to call me.”

You brain was like a pot of boiling water, but you eventually knew. “Professor Solo. Please s-sir.” You gasped. They were both fucking solidly into you now. “Professor. Let me go. Let me cum. Please sir.”

“What if I took you in front of the class like this. Huh?” He yanked you towards him. You felt the moisture of his breath before you heard it. “Showed them all I finally have you. You’re mine now. Not theirs." He grunted. "I _got_ you.”

“Y-Yes. Show them, Dr. Solo.”

“No one would have expected it.”

“I- I did.” You hiccuped. “So wet when I see you.”

“You will be.” His thrusts were unmeasured. So were Kylo’s. “Every time you see me.” He put his free hand’s thumb into your mouth, pinning your bottom lip down. “What if I told them?”

“T- What?”

“I let my brothers fuck you, too. You’re something we share now.”

“I can’t.” Your palms were both on the bed now, bracketing his head. Your breasts jumped across his chest while the men passed you around. “I can’t stop you.”

“Not if I don’t want you to.” He was going faster than Kylo now. More shallow, but rapidly stabbing the nerves behind your clit. “Teacher’s pet.”

“Let me cum with you, Professor Solo. Let me.”

He was shivering. His pupils were blown wide. Your neck was just resting on his hand now. “Yes. Tighten up around me. Show me.”

They sped up on purpose, forcing the orgasm that squeezed your eyes shut. Every inch of you popped and cracked. You spine twisted while you squealed, sandwiched between two men. With your pussy convulsing, you were hyper aware of both cocks now. How they stretched you. Kylo burying deep and Matt lined up just right. So perfect. They were pistoning, working you through it.

Matt whined high in his throat, losing the tough guy act and coming hard. He hugged you tight, cock jerking inside you while he was milked in your womanhood. 

Kylo snarled soon after, cumming deep. He yanked you back against him over and over. His seed was hot, mixing with his brother’s. You were so full the cum had nowhere to go. It was still warm while it dripped over your clit, then down Matt’s cock. Sweat flicked from Kylo’s nose onto your back. He licked it away just to have something to drink while he pressed you down. He was heavy, but you immediately missed his warmth when he pulled out of you and rolled over. You followed him, tucking your back against him and hugging onto Matt, one leg draped over both of his.

You heard Ben and Kylo whispering, but you were locked into Matt right now. He was smiling at you softly, brushing his fingers through your hair. This level of relaxation suited him, although realizing it was the first time you’ve seen him this way made you sad. You kissed his chest. “You feel safe?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Another kiss. “Happy?”

“Of course.” He laid his hand over yours on his belly. 

“Good.” You closed your eyes, happy to fall asleep on Matt while his brother spooned you.

But then that brother left and an almost identical body replaced it.

Kylo called back from the door. “Ben what the hell?!”

“Kylo you’ve had her for like eight years. I’m getting the morning wood spot.”

“You can’t steal my spot just because I’m going to the bathroom.”

“You left!”

“It’s my bed!”

“Uh, it’s all of ours tonight, dude.”

“Oh no, you losers think you’re sleeping in my bed? She can stay. That’s it.”

Ben snuggled in close to you, wrapping his arm tight around your chest and making sure that every part of your bodies touched. His voice was loud behind your ear. “Maybe put a movie on when you get back. Something nice to fall asleep to.”

You looked up to check Matt’s reaction the comedy show, but he was already sleeping. His puffy lips were only slightly parted, and you hoped that, wherever his glasses ended up, they weren’t broken. You sighed, talking to only two Organa-Solos now. “My car isn’t really broken, is it?”

Kylo was hesitant in the doorway. “No.”

Ben mumbled into your hair. “And the TVs aren’t new either.”

You couldn’t keep your eyes open. “That’s a lot of effort.”

“We were gonna start breaking down walls if we had to.”

* * *

On Monday, you worked alongside Professor Earl. You were binder-clipping stacks of research he had asked you to print, and it was an easy enough task. The only difficulty, really, was the walk to the printer. Every step reminded you of the soreness between your legs. Your pussy was much too sensitive for anything when the four of you had woken up on Sunday, but you were still game for lazy kisses and hand jobs before you had to get home for lunch with a few friends. Your body was covered in bruises and bites, and every muscle ached. You’d miss all of the reminders once they healed.

There was a knock on the door jam. “Professor Earl, do you ha-” Matt was standing in the doorway, appearing perfectly normal if you asked anyone around the college. Glasses back on. Firmly pressed orange button-up shirt. Gray dress pants. His voice was even polite.

But as you looked up, his eyes gave him away.

His pupils were fully blown, roaming over your work-appropriate attire. When he met your eyes it felt magnetic, like you couldn’t pull away.

“Ah,” Professor Earl smiled pleasantly, matching both of his students’ politeness. “[Y/N], can you grab that research for Matthew?”

“Oh! Yes, yes absolutely.” You shuffled with the papers on your desk. Your hands were shaking.

Professor Earl raised his eyebrows. “Are you getting sick?”

“N-No,” you gave him your best reassuring smile. “I’m fine. Sorry. Uh. Here, Matt- Matthew.” You extended the papers toward him, practically melting when he gifted you with a wink and a secret smirk.

“Thanks for. You know.” He waved the papers noncommittally. “Grabbing all of this.” His smirk grew.

You almost laughed, and you had to turn it into a cough because Professor Earl still thought he was included in the conversation. You shrugged. “I knew you’d cum.”

It was Matt’s turn to cough.

Professor Earl shrugged, too. “Well, his email to me this morning did say he would stop by at approximately 11 a.m.”

You two dropped it before you blew your covers. Matt thanked him and left. A few moments later, he sent a message in your group text with the triplets.

_“I won’t survive until Friday night, guys.”_

Kylo liked the message. Ben sent water droplet emojis and a peach. You winked.

In a separate message, Kylo texted Ben. _“Good job pushin this bro”_

Ben liked his message before replying. _“Operation inappropriate crush - 100% success.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although intended as a oneshot, the AU doesn't leave my brain...ever? When in doubt, write it out. I hope you enjoy!

Matt’s stomach was in knots when he walked into the biker bar on Friday night. Out of you four, he was the first off from work, and he really wanted to just wait in his car for everyone else, but Kylo had insisted that he go inside and grab a pool table. This was Kylo’s favorite bar, close to the bike shop and far enough away from campus that they shouldn’t have to worry too much about you and Matt being seen together.

The fear of getting caught kept you apart all week. At least, Matt hoped beyond hope that that was the reason you two weren’t texting on the side. Why you weren’t meeting up after class for coffee. Or making out in the parking lot. His newfound confidence from last weekend waned exponentially after each day that passed.

Matt shook his head of the worry, pushing the bar’s heavy wooden door and immediately hearing glasses clink and billiard balls crack. It was busy already. He supposed Friday at 5:30 p.m. would be loud at any good place.

He steeled himself before striding fully inside. To his dismay, all of the pool tables were already taken. Now he had to keep an eye out, which was only going to make him more nervous. Maybe he should get a drink.

Really, he thought as he shuffled through seedy bar patrons, you two didn’t cross paths that much at campus to begin with. Expecting your schedules to change just because of...all of that last week, well, shouldn’t change it. _Right?_

Matt scanned the long, crowded, dark wood counter. There were no open spaces, and the wait was two rows deep with tall men in an assortment of leather vests, soiled polos, denim and working gear. Their voices were gruff, slapping each other on the back and calling for more PBR. Matt stood patiently behind them, hoping this would move like a queue.

His mind wandered again, and he checked his phone anxiously while he waited. No messages. He knew that Kylo closed the shop at 5:30, so he shouldn’t be long. Ben’s latest career outside of part-time personal training was supplement sales, although he kept claiming he was going to open his own store any day now. But Matt didn’t see him being too late when it came to drinks with a lady friend.

A lady friend who hadn’t replied since Wednesday.

Matt was trying not to panic. Really, he was. Kylo had sent the suggestion for today’s place and time and you had replied, “I’m down :).” After all, the four of you had already locked Friday in as your next get-together. But, Matt reminded himself for the millionth time, you could always ghost. Maybe you regretted last weekend. Embarrassed of some - or all - of what they did. _Or,_ Matt thought, _she has to pretend to like me just because I have control over her grades._ _Or she feels like it’s three against one. Peer pressure._ His stomach flipped. He really needed a cider.

He peered through the shoulders of the two in front of him. Annoyingly enough, they already had drinks. He raised his hand, feeling the strain on his white button-up as he attempted a weak wave toward the bartender. Typically, he didn’t move around much in his work clothes. His body was too tall for most attire, and his shoulders were too wide for everything else. He tugged self-consciously as the shirt rode out of his khakis.

And the bartender didn’t even see him.

He sighed, hating that he was forced to interact with someone. Jittery, he glanced around the bar again, hoping an empty pool table would save him the trouble of speaking. No luck. He turned back to the men, lowering his waving hand to tap the bearded one on the shoulder. “H-Hello.”

The two stopped laughing, faces freezing while their eyebrows quirked up.

Matt tried again. “Um, hi.”

They glanced at each other, like they were sharing an inside joke. The non-bearded fellow, the one with the braided ponytail, answered. “Can we help ya?”

“I,” Matt gestured to the bar, hoping it was obvious. “Could I squeeze by to order a drink?”

“Oh, ‘squeeze by’?” He snickered. “You wanna just ‘squeeze by’?”

Matt shifted on his feet. “Um. Yes.”

The two gave each other a look between exasperation and amusement, sliding over so that there were enough inches for Matt to lean on the counter.

“Thank-” He glanced over at them, but they were already back to prior conversation. Although they were laughing and looking over at him much more than before. Matt shook his head, trying his little wave again. “Bartender.” His voice was too quiet for the atmosphere. “Bartender!” He tried louder. This time, the man behind the counter side-eyed him, then went to the opposite end of the bar to take orders. _So mean._

Matt’s heart spiked to his chest, panic striking him as someone grabbed his arm with both hands. He jerked around, latching onto one of the offending wrists, not ready to face the brutes but hoping he could run.

It was you. Smiling up at him. Wearing a little white crop top and high-waisted jeans. “Hi Matty.”

It didn’t alleviate his heart rate, but at least he didn’t feel like escaping. “Hello. Wow.” He held onto you, taking in how the curve of your hips was accentuated by the jeans that were practically painted on. The swell of your breasts stretched the top of your shirt tight, bottom of it hanging loosely as it showed off a few inches of your tummy. So badly, he wanted to feel how soft you were, but he wasn’t comfortable enough here. He licked his lips.

You could already feel yourself blushing, and you had to look down for a second. You forgot how cute he was so close. What it was like to have such big, warm hands on your skin.

“Ma’am,” a gruff voice beside you interrupted. “Is he botherin’ you?”

Smiling terminated. You craned your head, asking yourself why you couldn’t visit a single bar without men feeling the need to communicate with you. “What?”

A bearded man and his ponytail friend were standing a foot away, arms crossed and glaring at Matt. The former spoke, pointing at him. “He’s a weird one. Little off, so just keep your distance.”

Ponytail was next. “Ain’t used to pretty girls like you. Be careful.”

That shocked you. You looked over at Matt, expecting him to appear just as enraged as you felt, but his countenance was absolutely crushed. So embarrassed, probably because you were there to witness it. Only because you were huddled so close, you could see the light dim a little behind his glasses. His lower lip quivered as he exhaled, like he felt too much at once to know how he should react.

Heart cracking in two seeing Matt so upset, you glared back at the men. “ _You’re_ pretty fucking ‘off.’ What makes you think you can talk about him like that? To his fucking face?!”

Confusion and anger blended in their eyes. “But-“

“Maybe _you’re_ not used to pretty girls. I’ll beat the shit out of you and then I’ll still get you both kicked out of here.” You straightened your back, stepping in front of Matt to block him from these two. If they swung at you instead of at Matt, they’d never be allowed here again. “You better hope he’s _‘off’_ enough to hold me back.” Yes, air quotes were necessary. Pressing your ass back against Matt was also necessary, thank you,

The bearded man rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 _“Hey,”_ Matt whispered in your ear, staring tentatively at their counterparts. You felt his shaky exhale stir the baby hairs by your face. _“T-They could be dangerous.”_

“ _I_ am dangerously annoyed. I have a good mind to-“

“Save the lecture, lady.” The bearded guy shook his head, waving his hands while they walked away. Rudely, you heard them grumbling: _“Hot ones always go for the weirdos.” “Big dork bigger dick I guess.” “Shit.”_

You rolled your eyes, asking yourself why Matt was always getting targeted for minding his own business. You twisted the top half of your body to look back at him. He seemed perplexed. “You okay, Matty?

He licked his lips again, unsure. Blinking a few times down at you. “Y-Yes.”

You turned to face him, squeezing his hand. “Are you sure? They were so rude.”

He was still nervous. His eyes darted around the room, finding purchase on your face for only a few seconds before scattering again. “Uh.” He smoothed his thumb across your knuckles. “I’m used to it.”

You pouted. “Matt you don’t deserve that. Don’t just get used to it.”

The corner of his mouth quirked wryly, staring down at your joined hands. “S’Not a big deal.”

He was so big and so sad. You edged toward him, going slow in case you spooked him. Tugging on his shirt collar with both hands, you leaned your whole body into his, slotting your lips in a tight seal. Just like the first time, he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, and that was probably for the best. If he touched you, you had no willpower for stopping him. He tasted like wintergreen gum.

“Hey lovebirds. Bar’s for drinkin’. What’ll it be?”

Matt knitted his eyebrows together, pulling away from you gently and irritated. _Now that I’m busy he wants to perform his job duties._ “A, um. A cider. Please.” He turned to you.

“Two.”

Somehow you managed to find a table. You plopped down first, hoping that he would share the bench with you so you could feel his warmth again. He hesitated though, and sat on the adjacent side. It made you insecure to have him so far away. “I-” _Fuck it,_ you thought. You slid over, not stopping until you were reseated with the full length of your thighs touching. There was a question in his eyes, like he was asking you if this was okay even though you just initiated the contact. You felt required to give an explanation. “I...wish we could be this close at work.”

He stared at you through his glasses, dark eyes searching. Stiffly, he swigged his drink before wrapping an arm around you lightly. “You don’t message back sometimes.”

That wasn’t what you thought he would say. Definitely something more along the lines of, _‘Me too.’_ or, _‘Maybe we should touch more.’_ It made you feel like a little kid who just got in trouble. “I’m...trying to play it cool.”

He knit his eyebrows. “You are cool.”

“Cooler than three hot brothers?” You took a big swig of yours before you continued. “I’m the baby here. You don’t need-need me.”

It wasn’t anger that he wore but it was definitely...something. He turned more toward you, gripping your shoulder with the arm he had around you to pull you closer. “I do need-need you.”

You played with the label on your bottle, needing to look away from his hard gaze. “Still?” 

The sudden hot puff of air on your neck made your brain fog. He had you cuddled into him now, and he may not even realize he had drifted so close. “So much.”

You craned your neck, exposing yourself on instinct. “I’m afraid to screw this up and scare you. I don’t want you to regret me and-” You gasped.

Matt dragged his lips over the crook of your shoulder, tasting you without his tongue. Memorizing your texture. He loved the way you smelled. How you chose to be nice to him when he can point to two instances of you proving to be a certified hard-ass: the homecoming game and five minutes ago. He didn’t care if it was against the binary rules of society - you made him feel protected. Those men were right. He wasn’t used to pretty girls, so he was damned grateful he had one with him now. It was borderline hero worship. Softly, he placed a kitten lick on your neck. 

“Starting without me?!” Ben strode in, stretching his arms wide with a big smile on his face. He was wearing a cobalt polo with the nutrition company's logo on the breast, black dress pants and shiny shoes.

He cleaned up so well. You couldn't help the shy smile on your face, especially as you still had his brother's lips on your neck. "I had to resist him all week. Waiting’s getting pretty hard."

You felt the blonde huff against your neck before pulling away to acknowledge his brother. "Hey Ben."

"Hey, bro." Ben crowded against your other side, winding his arms behind you and threading his fingers up the back of your hair before he purred. "I better get a pretty fantastic hello from _you_." He slotted your lips together, slipping his tongue in instantly and groaning as he sucked.

You mewled back, already keyed up from Matt’s ministrations and grateful you had someone you could be a little rougher on. You bunched the polo in your fingers, fighting him for the best angle to deepen your kiss. He smelled like expensive cologne and his lips tasted of strawberries. Twenty bucks said that, he either just drank a protein smoothie, or the man owned flavored chapstick.

“This explains why we had no pool table.” A loud thunk-thunk on the ground followed soon after. You opened one eye and saw Kylo thunking a pool cue on the dirty tiled floor.

Ben bit you and mumbled into your lips. “Don’t let him distract you.” He sucked on your tongue. “Stay with me.”

“No-No-No.” Kylo yanked his brother up under his armpits, shoving him toward the pool table he had somehow acquired.

When Kylo stalked back to you, you cowered for a second, staring up at him in his soiled gray tank and jeans, bare arms and face covered in scars and smudges from the car shop. His presence felt intense, and fit in perfectly at this bar. Your mind was useless at supplying something interesting to say. “H-Hi.”

He smirked, knowing exactly how he appeared to you. He held out one hand to pull you up. “Hey, sweetie.”

You took his paw of a hand, tip-toeing out of the table and letting him lead you to where Matt and Ben were setting up the balls. Kylo leaned you against the mahogany top, forcing your legs wide for him to stand between. His amber eyes glinted, and you were too captivated by how comfortable he was in his element to notice the pool stick. You jerked as the length slid up your denim-covered crotch. 

He kept the stick there, looking like the cat who caught the canary as he used your neck as leverage to pull you close. “Hope you missed me like I missed you.”

Eager to please Kylo, you fumbled a little to push your lips against his and run your fingers through his slick hair. He smelled like sweat, gasoline and a muskier cologne than his brother’s. Your clit throbbed for him against the pool cue, and your nipples erected against the inside of your bra. “I did.” You jutted your hips against the stick. “I did miss you.”

“Such,” He kissed your jaw. “A good girl for us.” He nipped at your skin, grinning into it when he felt your hips bump the cue again.

“We gonna play or what?” Ben cracked the balls previously racked on the table. “Look. Me and her are stripes.”

Matt scowled. “Did you even ask how she wanted to do teams?”

“I was gonna but she had something on her face, and he gets so mean.”

“Fuckhead.” Kylo chuckled, pecking you one more time on the cheek before taking his cue and setting up to play.

You let the black-haired triplets bicker across the table while you found Matt and wrapped your arms around his waist. His smile was instant, and you winked. “Don’t try to distract me during this game with your cuteness.”

He blushed. “I wasn’t going to do that.”

You reached up on your toes to suck a spot below his jaw, because that’s as high as you could reach. “ _Oh._ ” You moaned into Matt’s skin when his warm hands splayed across your bare back, under the crop top. You were approaching the point where you were so turned on, each touch sizzled your skin. The burn of his stubble on your lips made you ache. You could see it in his eyes, too. How dark they got with his pupils blown out like that. “Maybe not on purpose. But you’re damn good at it.”

“Player interference! Player interference! It’s her turn, Matty!”

You rolled your eyes, sharing a slick smile with Matt before taking the stick from Ben. “You said stripes?”

“Sure did. And they’re up two already. You ever play?”

“Yeah. Actually my grandpa was a professional compet-“

“Oh wow first time? I’ll help you baby. It’s okay.” Suddenly Ben had your hips in a vice grip, spinning you until he could bend you over the table. You’d felt eyes on you all afternoon in this place, but your imagination told you the room got just a little quieter now that Ben’s hips were against yours. His whole body arched across your spine, helping you hold the pool cue very awkwardly. It took a lot of focus not to drool on the green felt.

You snorted, trying to pretend some normalcy. “Ben. I’m left-handed.”

“Well there you go. I’m teaching you the right way.” He helped you shoot into corner pocket, and as it sunk in you felt his hips press a smidge forward while he leaned his face closer. _“Can’t wait to sink in that pussy.”_ He breathed into your ear, too low for anyone else to hear. “ _You have no idea how much I regret missing out.”_

You shuddered, twitching your hips back on instinct. “You think you can take whatever you want?”

 _“I plan on it.”_ He stood you both up, patting your ass. “You get a second turn, babe. That’s how the game is played.”

You snorted again, just to force yourself to seem casual. “Oh okay.” You swapped the cue in your hands, hitting it lefty and making two more shots. Only Ben was convinced that it was because of his help.

You all played and chatted, swapping drinks and stories. Some salesman was annoying Ben at work, trying to steal a few clients with false advertising. The guy did HGH, and Ben was not a fan. Kylo had to fire someone two days ago because the cameras caught him smuggling parts out of the shop. Then the thief came back drunk the next day and hit Kylo across the back with a pipe. The guys claimed Kylo’s bruise was gnarly, but you had a hard time believing anything short of a fire could make these three look bad. Matt was anxious that one of his dissertation committee faculty members had scheduled surgery next week, and she may still be on medical leave when Matt planned to relay his official proposal. Still being in a master’s program, you didn’t have much to complain about besides group project dynamics, and graduate degrees weren’t nearly as hard as getting hit with a pipe. 

And right now, you had to be focused on the balls. There was one solid, one stripe and the eight ball left. It was a tough angle, but if you leaned just the right way you could make it. Positioned, you practiced swiping your cue a few times. If you hit too hard it would ricochet, and with Matt playing next and his calculation skills on point, you would definitely lose. But then you yelped and dropped the stick when someone slapped your ass hard. They squeezed the bottom of your cheek intense enough to bruise, fingers edging down your crack and low enough to feel it creeping toward your taint through the jeans.

Big problem: the Organa-Solos were on the other side of the table. A stranger was creeping his hand around your front, cupping your pussy.

You whipped around, elbow raised in effort to crush it against a skull, but you hit nothing and ended up just doing a little spin. The guy was maybe 30, nondescript and leering. A Caucasian blob, if you ever saw one. He giggled, sliding his hand over your bare waist. “Rough _and_ smooth.” Even his voice was off-putting, cracking around yellow teeth. “And a little wet?” He winked.

You were about to throw up, and then you couldn’t see him at all, because all six-foot-three triplets shielded you. Ben stabbed a cue toward the guy, snarling. “FUCKING TOUCH HER?!” Ben shot a look over his shoulder. “What’d he do?” This was not playful, flirty-fun Ben Solo. This was a darker side. An unscarred Kylo, and the resemblance froze you.

Your eyes darted to Matt, who was looking at you with a mix of worry and rage, lip twitching on one side and fists clenching by his sides. You cleared your throat. “G-Grabbed me. My...” You sealed your lips. You couldn’t elaborate. Not with Matt looking like it just happened to him, too.

The Idiot apparently felt safe enough to talk. “We all see y’all sharin’ her. Now she’s off-limits?”

Matt looked like someone electrocuted him. _“Absolutely.”_ He was practically spitting. You couldn’t see his face now, but he sounded exactly like his brothers. Shadowed. Venomous. Enraged. Matt was never malevolent in front of you. Maybe never in his life. But this version? The one who clearly had no respect for himself, but enough for you that it boiled hot and overflowed like this? Oh yeah. This Matt shouldn’t be crossed. You stared at these men, their wide shoulders creating a very real wall in front of you. Kylo was in the center, yet to speak, but just as tense as the two flanking him.

Idiot snickered. “I didn’t say I wanted to know her.” 

The triplets lunged. Matt had the intruder’s shirt fisted tight around his neck, which helped hold Idiot up when Kylo broke his nose before smashing his jaw. The cracking sound was disgusting. Blood poured down the guy’s ugly face. Ben thwacked him in the ribs with the pool cue, and you were almost positive you heard another crack. Idiot’s garbled grunts of agony sliced through the background music.

They were causing a scene, and a bouncer was already coming over. You felt the heat rising in your ears. The reality of getting arrested panicked you. You and Matt were paid by the state university system. This was unacceptable. And triplets were rare enough to trigger a local article headline. Is this a felony? Is that permanent on your record?

“John!” Kylo bellowed, swiping as the loose strands hanging in his face. “This bastard’s a pervert. Get him out of here.”

The bouncer nodded as he one-handedly pinned the Idiot’s arms behind his back, reaching the other hand out to the scarred brother. “Sure thing, Solo. How’re things?”

Kylo reciprocated the handshake. “Same as always. Better with you around.”

The guard laughed. “Yeah-Yeah. I get that all day. Take it easy.”

“You, too.”

Gripping the table behind you, your heart was plummeting out of your asshole. _Fucking hell? They got away with that?!_ You watched Idiot thrash with the security guard out the kitchen’s exit, a tiny trail of crimson droplets following them.

Matt raised his hands like he wanted to touch you, but didn’t know if he should. The poor guy’s fingers were shaking. His chest was heaving. Sweat at his temples. It was probably the nerves, you realized. They had mentioned he wasn’t really a fighter. “A-Are you alright?” Even his voice quaked.

“I-” They were all so intense. Hanging on every word. Kylo and Ben still looked like they wanted to finish what they started. “Yeah. You guys were so quick. And.” You looked to Kylo specifically. “We didn’t get thrown out?”

He wouldn’t even smile. “John knows firsthand that’s not all I can do.”

Visually, you traced the scar on Kylo’s face, watching it disappear into his shirt collar. The memory of last weekend’s words hit you: _“I’m not always this nice.”_ That was becoming much clearer. It sent a little thrill down your spine, and not all of it was fear.

Ben still looked just as pissed, but he made sure to clap Matt on the back. “After thirty-something years. Welcome to the Organa-Solo rage train, bro. Nice going.”

Matt was going through it. “I just...saw red.” His cheeks already tinted the same color.

“No one hurts our new friend. Right, Matty?” Ben smirked over at you, winking.

Matt nodded, earnest. “I wouldn’t do it otherwise.” His dark eyes searched yours through his glasses. “Do you want to go home?”

He was definitely more freaked out than you were. The rapid slur of events was a lot to process at first, but now that the Idiot was gone and you still had these three here, and clearly they had promoted themselves to bodyguard status, you could kind of pretend it wasn’t real. Kind of. Preferred to pretend, actually. Still, their aggression settled in your chest, warming you even though it put you on edge. “I’m down for whatever.” You stuck two fingers toward Matt and Kylo. “I know you probably wanna leave since you’re about to lose this game.”

“Ohhh…” Ben wrapped his big arms around your chest and kissed your head. “She’s a tough one.

Matt looked nervous for you, like you wouldn’t want to be touched after the encounter with Idiot, but you made sure to hold his eyes and smile around your words. “I think you guys have proven that my body is for VIP only.”

* * *

Despite the awkward situation dying down so quickly, you only played one more game before deciding to head to the townhouse. None of you were really in the mood for bar food, and pool could only stay interesting for so long. Plus, all of the little touches were driving you insane. You assumed they felt similarly, with how Matt’s eyes never left you, Ben’s hands always found an excuse to fix your form and Kylo’s cologne was curling around your senses.

You all jumped in your cars, although you were a few minutes behind because you had to activate your GPS and pump up a motivating playlist. Now that you weren’t going to be with them in public anymore...now that you were going back to where so much happened last weekend...the nervousness settled in. You just wanted to keep them interested. Hoped that your novelty hadn’t worn off. That you weren’t too much work. You blushed, thinking about your overnight bag in the backseat. Was that too much to assume? How do you even know they wanted you there tomorrow morning? Suddenly you felt so embarrassed, like a little kid trying to tag along with the cool, older crowd. Your eyes popped wide. _Shit that’s exactly what I am!_

_Okay, leaving the stupid bag in the car._

Your hype music cut off in lieu of an incoming call. “Hey Kylo. I’m still behind you guys, just a few lights back.”

_“No that’s okay, sweetheart. Hey, Ben’s on, too.”_

_“Miss me yet?”_

“Maybe a little.” _Of course, I do, Ben._ You could barely tell the difference between their voices.

_“Well Kylo’s keeping us apart.”_

“What?!” You slammed your breaks harder than necessary approaching a light.

_“We both just agreed to this.”_

_“Hey, don’t pretend like you hate being the bad guy.”_

“Is something wrong?”

_“Matt just called us. He’s very worried about you.”_

_“He’s overly worried,”_ Ben (you think) added.

“Did I do something? I- Why?”

_“He’s concerned about your ability to consent with us. With your positions at the university and now with the groping situation.”_

_“He saw that guy grab you and thinks we’re the same.”_

You shook your head, glancing at the phone so you knew when to turn left. “How are we anything like that trash head?”

_“Not you. Just us. Thinks you have to say yes because you work for him and we come on too strong. And you don’t feel safe saying no.”_

“Why would I say no?” _Good job, self. That was mortifyingly fast. Maybe drool into the phone too, while we’re at it._ Your ears burned. 

_“We are asking you right now if you would like to go to your own home alone. Or ask us to never do something again. And we’ll only be angry if you aren’t honest about how you feel.”_

_“Yeah baby it’s only fun if you like it, too. So now’s the perfect time to quit. We won’t chase you if you turn your car around.”_

“Wait wait are you saying you don’t want me to come over? Because I don-”

_“We don’t want you to come over if you feel like it’s something you have to do.”_

This was so confusing. Sure, three brothers all fucking you at once wasn’t everyone’s thing, but in your mind it’s only uncommon because it requires so much luck to find. And they were all so goddamn attractive. You knew there had to be some vanilla-minded cronies somewhere who would probably criticize the guys’ unusual faces, but that’s their fault for failing to see raw, unfiltered beauty. Go chase forgettable, Pitt-Clooney-DiCaprio carbon copies and be boring, you mused. _More for me._ “I- wow. I really appreciate how important my consent is to you guys. For sure.” You exhaled slowly, trying to concentrate on the road. “And it’s embarrassing to admit how much I’ve been wanting to come back since last weekend, but I really, really want to be with...um. All of you. I promise.”

_“You’re positive?”_

“I can’t even create reasons why I wouldn’t want to.” GPS said you were five minutes from their place.

_“We knew you liked us.”_

_“Ben. Be serious with her for two more seconds.”_

_“Like it matters. Won’t even see her tonight.”_

This entire phone call was setting off one alarm bell after another. “Did I answer wrong?”

 _“No right or wrong answers. But Matt needs more convincing._ _Ben and I are gonna hit up another bar and grab dinner out. We’ll try to be back late.”_

_“I hope you’re noticing we’re really good brothers. Heroes, really. It’s reward-worthy.”_

You blinked. “How are you recommending I convince him?”

_“Get creative. He just needs a little TLC.”_

_“But save some creativity for me because not havin’ that pussy is drivin’ me wild.”_ Oh, Ben.

_“Me too.”_

_“At least you’ve had her.”_

_“You’ve had her.”_

_“Not_ all _of her.”_

Again, you wondered, how could anyone not like this? You were grinning like an idiot as you pulled up to their place. “Hey he’s home and I’m here. Thanks again, guys.”

_“Later, sweetheart.”_

_“Don’t be afraid to send photo evidence.”_

When you knocked on the door, you had the bag over your shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all need a little TLC right now.

Matt rolled his eyes seeing the text from Ben: _“Kylo and I grabbin a drink. Don’t wait up_.”

 _Those literal assholes._ Matthew Organa-Solo was no idiot. All three triplets had been drooling over the idea of you all week. Ben and Kylo brought you up at breakfast. They texted sexy puns in the brothers-only group chat throughout the day, which then stuck in Matt’s brain. Twice, he had to relieve himself in a university bathroom. Then when he got home, his brothers had to recount all of their favorite parts of your body. Ben was even looking for lingerie and a variety of other salacious goods on Amazon, which Matt immediately nixed. You weren’t their little pet to dress up and order around...right?

The events at the bar solidified his fears though, and he thought his brothers had taken it well during their conference car call afterward. He believed his argument firm and justified, and they had all quickly agreed that they never again wanted to see you so disgusted and violated as when the Idiot pervert had groped you. Matt could have murdered him. He wished he could just blow up someone’s brain with one look. You were already giving so much, and were so sweet, and here came this cretan, stealing more.

Matt would never forgive himself if he and his brothers were just three more perverts in your life.

“What’s wrong, Matty?” You were strolling out of the bathroom, having put on a more comfortable-looking t-shirt and deliciously short pajama bottoms.

Matt turned away, swirling the pasta in the boiling water. “Yeah they’re officially not coming. Guess they ditched us.”

“Aw, Matty.”

He jumped when he felt your whole front press against his back, your arms circling around his waist. He was thankful you weren’t tall enough to breathe down his neck, or he would have been done for.

You giggled, smoothing a hand up and down his covered belly while you eyeballed the pasta. You couldn’t decide which of the two things in front of you should be inside you sooner. “I scare you?”

He snorted. “You’re not scary.” _Just beautiful._

“You did a pretty good job of being scary today.” You nuzzled the muscles of his back, loving how you could feel every single one through his shirt. “I ever say thank you?”

“Uh,” Matt’s cock was twitching. He had to get you out of here. “Not necessary. He was atrocious. You wanna set up the game and I’ll bring dinner in?” His back felt cold the second you pulled away. He tried to not let it bum him out.

He wanted tonight to remain appropriate.

Right?

“I’m so glad you guys eat on the couch like normal people even though you’re rich.”

Matt snorted again. “We’re not rich.”

You strolled toward the living room, grazing your hand along the marble kitchen island and making your way to one of two high-tech entertainment centers in the home. “Rich people always say that.”

Matt wasn’t listening. He was cheating, watching your reflection retreat in the glass-front microwave above the stove. Once again, you chose shorts that showed the creases at the bottom of your ass. He shuddered, remembering what it was like to spank you last Saturday. You had wailed on top of him. Kylo had convinced him to do it so hard. Your pussy had clenched so tight around his cock when he hurt you-

Matt bit his lip painfully to bring himself back to reality. _That’s exactly what we’re avoiding tonight._

He had no idea what he was going to do about sleeping. It made no sense for you to stay on the couch when you had already dogpiled in Kylo’s bed. Maybe he could keep you up so late playing video games that you’d fall asleep on your own. He tried to think of a really boring movie he could end the night with.

Surely it had been 10 minutes since he sent you away. What with draining the pasta, dressing it with his butter-lemon-white wine-garlic-olive oil concoction, drowning it with parmesan, pouring two glasses of wine and topping everything on a tray to carry out in the living room, he would assume that was plenty of time for you to hit the gaming system’s “on” button. Especially since you had rebuilt the damn thing last weekend. So why were you still on all fours, ass up, messing with the boxes?

Matt had to stifle a growl. “Dear God.” _Don’t drop the wine. Don’t drop the wine. Don’t drop the wine._ He set the tray on the coffee table, viewing you like a wild animal that was captivating to witness, yet dangerous to approach.

“What’s that?” You craned your head back, glad he finally came in. You must have been on the floor for at least 10 minutes in this pose.

“Need h-help?” Matt downed a good portion of his Riesling.

“Where are your controllers?”

“Charging up top.”

“Oh.” You grabbed them and went to sit next to Matt on the couch. The poor man was so tense. If his brothers hadn’t warned you of his guilt, you could definitely misinterpret this as rejection. Matt could barely look at you. Was already eating, like you weren’t even there. He had a blanket thrown haphazardly across his lap, even though he was still wearing his long office pants and button-up shirt. You felt bad not just coming out and discussing your earnest consent with him like you had with his brothers, but actions were going to speak louder than words here. Kylo and Ben had already tried explaining how much you liked their company, and how different you viewed them from the bar crowd’s advances. Matt had clearly made up his mind, and you were going to have to show him how normal and safe you felt. _Normal and safe being fucked raw by three humongous triplets. Normal’s the wrong word but that’s okay._ “Thanks for making dinner for us. Those two are missing out.”

Matt just hummed into his bowl.

It was so rude but so endearing. You raised an eyebrow, reaching for the wine. “Is this one mine? The one that’s not half gone already?”

The corner of his mouth quirked at that one. “I was thirsty.”

“Yes I can see that.” You were happy to see his eyes flit to yours for a second before retreating back to his bowl. “It’s nice to have time alone with you.” Deja-vu from last week. Except this time, there weren’t other men here to steer you off course.

“I agree.”

“Do you think you can beat me even though you lost twice at pool?” You took a huge bite of your food, trying to catch up to Matt. The man already finished his full dinner. And his bowl had been twice as full as yours. Which was pretty presumptuous considering you could out-eat anyone anytime, but he was nervous so you let it go. 

“You mean without Ben standing across the table mocking me and Kylo just ‘playing for fun?’ Absolutely.” Matt advanced through the menu. “This is my game.”

“Uh, no, this is _my_ game. I played this all the time in undergrad.”

“Well there’s your mistake. You haven’t played since?"

“On and off.” You switched out your bowl for your controller. “Lot of close friends moved. The ones who stayed don’t play.”

“‘I always see you walking with friends.” _Holy fuck just admit you practically stalk her day in and day out. What person tells another person they ‘always see them walking’ what the goddamn hell._

“Yeah they’re not the gaming type though.” You settle back against the couch, beginning the agonizing inching process of scooting subtly closer to him. You couldn’t spook him away. “We hang and party and complain about life together. Different type of friendship. You know?”

Matt shrugged. “I’ve never had friends that close.”

You frown, nudging your elbow on his while you picked characters. “Really?”

He kept his eyes glued to the TV. “I have my brothers.”

You were so mad at yourself. _God this is so sad I don’t even know how to turn this around. Not the vibe we want._ You tucked your leg up on the couch, letting your knee brush his thigh as he sat appropriately upright. “And now you have me. And I have you.”

Try as he might to resist, Matt’s heart melted a little at that. Yes, it was embarrassing to discuss a prime example of your different social statuses, and, no, you shouldn’t be here at all because he was sort of your superior, but at the end of the day it was nice to have you here. Even if he still didn’t believe you were here fully of your own free will, it felt good to be chosen. Out of everyone in the world, he had your attention right now, and that was way more than he had weeks ago. “And, uh, now I’m going to illustrate just what I mean by ‘this is my game.’”

“I’m gonna be rusty but you just watch, I’ll dominate you.” _Brave choice of diction, check._

Matt paused before his well-formulated response, clearing his throat. “Sure.”

An hour and a half in, you were getting anxious. Playing was fun, and joking around more and more with Matt gave you hope that there could be more to this than sex, but it didn’t stop you from wanting him. Every time his character got shot, he growled low under his breath. You’d look over at him, as quick as you could, and he was so concentrated. His brows were furrowed. Lips puffed out as he breathed quietly through his mouth. On a particularly taxing segment, you saw the biceps of his dress shirt stretched to full capacity and you wanted to die. A few inches of your knee were layered on top of his thigh as you crossed your legs, but that’s as close as you could risk without making your approach too obvious or sudden. Plus, you both jostled too much while you played. Making him lose wasn’t going to be as sensual as you would like.

Your character died for the third time that night, and you leaned forward for your wine. “Okay so I understand better now. You’re, like, actually good at this game.”

“I’m glad I’ve made my point.” Matt was smiling when he looked over at you, and with the game paused replaying your character’s death, you had more time to face him, too.

Matt was stuck, watching your pretty eyes light up and he knew his were, too. But he was going crazy, feeling the weight of your knee through the blanket on his leg. He had thrown it there earlier to cover his budding erection, and several times throughout the matches he was glad it was there. You squealed if you got surprised. You whined his name if one of his strategies bested yours. It sounded too familiar to last week, and the flashbacks were like a drug. The second he got barely a whiff of replaying Saturday night in his mind, he couldn’t stop the rest of the scene from flooding in. And, worse, the shame that came afterward, remembering where he was and how he touched himself the last time he replayed these memories. At home. At work. In his car. And you had no idea. You thought you two were just eating dinner and playing games, when in reality he was some old pervert two squeals away from assaulting you. What a mess.

His damn shirt was still too tight, and its restriction was making him dizzy. Was it hot in here? Maybe it was the blanket. Maybe it was your leg. Maybe if he had two minutes to himself he could reprogram his brain to a more appropriate place. Plus, he should text Kylo and Ben to see where they were. It might be better with them here. _Actually it most definitely wouldn’t. At least I know how to stay polite._ “I just remembered it’s Friday and I can finally wear t-shirts again. Do you want to pick out a different game or a movie from the cabinet, and I’ll be right back?” He stood up before you could stop him.

“O-Okay.” You were so used to obeying authority and going with the flow that he fully left the room before realization hit. Then, your mind was screaming. _He’s taking his shirt off! He’s going in his room he’s gonna take his shirt off in there he’s off the couch the game’s done let’s gooooo!_ Instantly, your pulse rose, because this was going to take a lot of balls. You didn’t have Ben and Kylo here to escort you around the house. Matt was showing no discernible signs of wanting you. Rebuff was imminent. Matt was so ready to say no. You were 80 percent sure this was going to piss him off. You sat wide-eyed by yourself on the couch, clenching your hands together. Your nerves were making you cold. 

But a quick run-down of options showed that if you didn’t do something now, you were just going to stress about it the rest of the night, and probably tomorrow. And once Ben and Kylo were back - and who knows how soon that was going to be - Matt could assume you were getting “pressured” again. You were pretty sure the whole point of them staying away from their own home was so that you could show Matt it didn’t need to be three-against-one to get you into bed. _And he’s so hot and he has no friends and he hates himself so much he thinks I don’t even want him agh!_ The adrenaline made you practically jump off the couch. You never wore these little short-shorts, and they were bunching up into your ass crack, but you supposed that completed the look. Braless, your tits bounced in your t-shirt as you stomped too aggressively toward his room. For the third time in a week, you opened his bedroom without permission.

So many feelings hit you at once.

Matt was indeed shirtless, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. When you burst in, he picked his neck up, hands splayed by his ears, hair sticking in every direction, shock coating his countenance, but not enough to cover his distress.

“Matt.”

“You- You can’t be in here.”

 _Ouch. Okay keep going._ “Matt you don’t seem okay.”

“I’m...fine. Let’s go back out.” He stood up, and you had a glorious five seconds to admire his exposed torso before he scrambled around, failing to find a shirt. He tugged at his hair before crossing his arms over his chest. “Can I have a minute?”

 _I’m putting so much trust in Ben and Kylo being right right now._ “No.”

Matt opened and closed his lips. “No?”

“Matt I- I mean if you don’t want to, then I’ll one-hundred percent respect that, but. I.” Your voice quieted. “I want you.”

You may as well have slapped him. “No you don’t.

You eyed him up and down just to check. Everything from his long, thick legs to the dark trail of hair disappearing into his belt. Those huge shoulders locked tight below his muscular neck and perfect face. His huge hands that cooked you dinner and his mouth that made you laugh. “Of course I do.”

“I’m…” He shook his head, eyes fogging over as he slumped back to his bed. “I’m so sorry. For what we did to you.”

It was your turn to feel slapped. It was one of those dramatic moments where time seems to run still and you can’t even comprehend that a person actually just said that to you. “What you did to me?”

“I can’t even say...we’re all strong and…” His breath was catching. He was so deep in this guilt trip of his. “I know it’s hard to trust that I wouldn’t have bias...Professor Earl has been working with me for years and just met you and you’re y-young…” He dragged his hands down his face, letting his own words horrify him even more. He was staring through you as if you were made of glass. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He dropped his face to his palms.

This was so awful. You had to fix him quickly before he cried, or else you were going to cry, and there wasn’t justified reason for any of it. You locked the door behind you, fearing disturbance in such a fragile circumstance. You strode to Matt, standing between his knees and hugging his head to your belly before he could move. You stroked your fingers through his hair, holding tight when he tried to pull away, pressing his forehead to your body while he continued to wallow into his hands. He didn’t fight much. “I wish I could take all this pain away.”

His voice was muffled. “God. I’m so so sorry.”

“From _you_ , Matt.” You smoothed your hands over his shoulders, ignoring the excited tingle it gave you in your womanhood. “So many people must be responsible for making you feel this way but you can’t let it ruin your life now.

“I’ve ruined yours.”

“Matt. I want you so fucking much I can barely understand why you think I wouldn’t.”

“I-”

You squeezed his shoulders. “Matt I could have run last week. Driven away. I certainly didn’t have to meet you guys at the bar today. Or follow you home in my own car. Or come in here right now. So many chances to escape. And school? With Me Too, you think HR wouldn’t take me seriously if I went in there and accused you of something?” You cringed. “That’s not meant to sound like I’m threatening your job, but what I’m saying is you certainly aren’t threatening mine. You only have power over me when I let you.” You scratched across his scalp, not sure if you said enough or too much.

Matt’s breathing was at least regular. He took deep breaths, processing your impromptu speech. He tried his hardest to stay open-minded, ignoring the weight of your breasts grazing the top of his head when he moved a certain way. The points you had were valid. Everything about today displayed your interest. Even interested in him alone, without his brothers in the house. But the bar… “We’re no different from that man today.”

You scoffed. “Hot brothers I’m attracted to and have had consensual sex with and was on a date-type-thing with today, versus a stranger coming up behind me and grabbing parts of me without knowing so much as my name or the sound of my voice? Maybe not even what my face looks like?”

He yanked on the back of his neck, and you could see the skin flaring from his own abuse. “I’ve wanted to do that.” He mumbled. “To you.”

You quirked your eyebrow. _New information._ “Go on.”

When he exhaled, you could feel the warm rush of air on your lower belly through your shirt. “When I’ve seen you.” His voice was even deeper than usual. Like he was forcing up a secret buried deep inside him. “In class. At the office. Wanting…” He scratched his neck even more.

 _Fuck._ Your clit tingled. You clenched your thighs tighter, picturing it. Seeing him coming out of nowhere in an empty hallway and getting a fistful of what he wanted. Expecting you to be available just to please him. “Why didn’t you?”

“It’s so wrong.” More scratching. 

You grabbed his hands, pulling them from the angry lines he’d made in his skin and securing them to your hips quickly. “Is it?”

He stilled. Not moving. Not breathing.

“I want you to show me, Matty.”

“N-No…”

“Matt. You’re already different from that guy because you haven’t done any of that. Nothing I haven’t agreed to.” You smoothed your thumb over his knuckles. “I wanna know what you think about.”

He shook his head, ruffling his hair on your shirt.

This was decision time. You glanced around his room. Several sci-fi posters. A shelf of figurines. What you would expect. He was so innocent. He wanted so badly to keep you safe but he had to fight so hard against his natural urges. Had to stop his muscular body from overstepping when you both knew he could. You pushed his shoulders back, throwing your knee around him and on the bed before he could think too much into it. He stared at you with big, round eyes while you settled your second knee behind him, seated fully in his lap. He was warm on your bare legs. “Can I tell you what I think about?”

Slowly, he nodded.

You curled your fingers into the hair at his nape, leaning close and brushing your lips against his ear. He still gripped your hips with iron strength. _“I think you about you using me. So hard I cry.”_

Matt sucked in a sharp breath. “S-Stop.”

 _“So fucking hot when you protected me today. So much power in here.”_ You slid your hands down his shoulders, squeezing his huge arms. There’s no way you could wrap your hands around them. _“You know you can take whatever you want.”_

“Sh-Shouldn’t.”

You mouthed under his jaw, moaning now that you finally got to taste him again after so many hours. _“Bet you get tired of always being the nice one.”_

Matt had maneuvered his hands so that he was holding your hips under your clothes, fingertips against your skin. He dug his nails into your flesh as you sucked on him. The puffs of his own breath were hitting your shoulder in hot little clouds.

You ground down against the bulge in his pants, smirking at how he squirmed under you. Your shorts really were short, and with your legs spread this wide, the tiny junction of fabric barely covered your labia. Not wearing underwear helped. Whether he noticed or not, he whined high in his throat, clawing your lower back.

“I. Um. If-” Matt rested his face at your neck, breathing hard into the junction of your shoulder. The tip of his nose was cold. “I want you to....”

You slid your hands to his chest, thumbing lightly at his nipples. “What, baby?”

He dragged his teeth over your shoulder, and as much as it made you shiver, it seemed more like a by-product of his frustration than a tactic. He groaned. “Want you to feel good. But I can’t just…” His thumbs were twitching by the crease of your hips and thighs, relying on the other four fingers to anchor his hands before they strayed too far.

You couldn’t have that. “Is this what you’re afraid of?” You tugged on his wrist, sliding his whole hand (with some resistance, though short-lived) down to your pussy straining against the tiny piece of damp fabric. “Think wanting this makes you become that guy?” You manipulated his fingers so that they squeezed your lips in a swollen little bundle, pressing your middle finger over his so they both slid through the dip in between, where the fabric had grown darkest. 

He didn’t answer. Just tipped his forehead to rest against you while he watched.

“It’s not bad if it’s already yours, Matt.” You pressed his hand harder against you. “Not when I’m begging you to take it.”

He lifted his head up then, bumping your noses together and pinning you with blackened eyes. When he spoke, his lips brushed against yours in his earnest state. “Are you sure?”

You made his hand lewdly squeeze your entire crotch, refusing to break eye contact even though you just did that way too hard. “You know how many times I sit in that stupid classroom, so excited on a day you’re there, watching you gesture around with these big hands? Where do you think I want them?” You let him take the reins, happy that he was still idling squeezing you, running a finger down the middle every now and again. 

“H-Here?”

Your tongue darted out to lick your lips, but he was so close you got him, too. “ _Everywhere_ , Matt.” You kissed him, only sucking on his bottom lip a few times before you felt him groan and suck on your tongue the next time you tried to taste him. You bucked into his hand, fitting your hands behind his neck and stroking your thumbs over his goofy ears. 

You choked, though, when you felt him pull your pants taught between your pussy lips, tugging the fabric up and down slowly against your clit. His other hand explored your swollen folds, cameltoed around his makeshift g-string. He scraped his teeth across your mouth, sounding like a wounded animal when he touched you.

The friction felt perfect, but his laudation was better. You could barely find your voice. “Shit. You fucking love this.”

He groaned.

“You like touching me like this?”

 _“Mmm.”_ He trailed his lips down your neck, sucking hard on the skin before going lower, nosing around your breasts over the thin t-shirt, making them sway. You had to lean back to make room between your bodies. You weren’t sure what he was doing, but you wanted to see.

Then he bit you right on the nipple. “Shit!”

He wrapped both hands behind your back to support you before clamping down and sucking your tit through the shirt. It was soaked instantly, making it so much better when he flicked his tongue against it.

A thought occurred to you. “Bet you wish you could do this to me at school.”

When he was switching nipples, he had a second to meet your eyes before getting back to work.

Your eyes crossed while he sucked harder. “Could mark me up any time you get your hands on me."

His mouth popped off, shiny and swollen. His voice was wet as he tugged you close, running his hands under the shirt now to play with your breasts covered in his spit. “You wanna know?”

You nodded earnestly.

“When I watch you during presentations...I just wait for you to close your legs the right way so I can see all of you.” One of his hands went back to your pussy, squeezing and rubbing around. With the other hand, he pawed your tits together before tweaking a nipple. “Want these in my face. Especially if I'm having a bad day.” Both palms rubbed hard against your most sensitive parts, and Matt couldn’t look away from how your eyes crossed. “That what you wanna hear?”

Your pussy had its own heartbeat. “Shit _fuck_ yes it is.” You kissed him again, reaching down for his bulge. His chest rumbled when you rubbed him, but you didn’t like how restricted he was in his work pants. You tried to unzip them, but you were too close together. You whined, hastily removing yourself from his lap to stand.

He looked terrified. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” You dropped to your knees, going straight for his belt. “You’re perfect.” You worked his pants open as he gawked.

“Oh my God.”

“Help.” You tugged repeatedly on his pants and underwear until he raised his ass off the bed so you could rip them down and off his feet. His huge pink cock bobbed in front of your face. “Goddammit Matt, look at you.”

He blushed.

You flattened your tongue along the vein, licking up from base to tip and closing your lips around the head. His sweet and salty taste had you moaning.

 _“Holy-“_ He fell back on his hands, broad chest heaving, undulating down his abs by your face. He bunched the sheets in his hands, stopping himself from bucking after his initial jumpstart.

You smoothed your hands across his muscular thighs. The brothers must all work out together. Maybe they have a hookup with Ben’s job. Everything was so solid under his soft skin. Just a big, athletic boy. You took more of him down, sucking and bobbing. Reaching down your pants, you gathered as much of your own slick as you could before using it to fondle his balls.

 _“Jesus.”_ Matt always wondered what it felt like to get sucked off. Sometimes when he masturbated, he used extra spit on his hand and made a tight ring with his thumb and pointer finger, trying to mimic a mouth. But you were so, so, so much better. Too much better. “D-Don’t make me cum.”

You popped off, knowing he was right, but still smirking. “Am I doing a good job?” You pulled your shirt over your head, feeling maybe a little too confident. “Professor Solo?”

“As if-” He keened when you started kissing down his length. “As if you have to ask.”

“I like hearing you say it.”

Matt’s lips were curled back, and you could see his teeth clenched together, nostrils flaring, while he kept control of his body. If you didn’t know him, that piercing look of his would make you piss your pants. “You’re-” He exhaled harshly. “You’re doing a good job.”

You smiled a genuine smile. “Thank you.” You sucked the head down again.

“ _ShitShitShit. NoNoNo._ ” In two seconds, he yanked you off of him by your hair, holding you in an iron grip far from his cock while he closed his eyes and breathed.

You watched his dick, twitching every so often but definitely not cumming. _Thank God._

“We need to- I mean. If that’s what you’re wanting.” His eyes were still closed, but his eyebrows were jumping all over the place.

You supposed he deserved mercy. “You wanna try something new?”

His eyes popped open. “Maybe.”

You chuckled, kissing his mouth briefly before skirting around him to climb on the bed. Keeping your knees down and ass up, you laid your chest down, turning your head sideways. “I hate these shorts. You can rip them.”

Matt was unsure. Maneuvering on his knees as well, he gestured. “I don’t know. I like them.”

“Well we need them gone, baby.”

His cheeks and nose were rosy as he tentatively slid his hand over your thigh, up the curve of one of your ass cheeks. His other hand followed, and soon both thumbs hooked under the shorts to slide them down. You knew your pussy was exposed when his eyes got wide.

“That’s better, right?”

He nodded, balling your shorts in his hands and staring at where you were spread.

“Matt?”

He looked to your eyes.

“Gonna fuck me?”

Matt was overwhelmed. He rocked his hips forward, and the tip of his cock smeared against your inner thigh. It grazed your pussy just a second before bobbing away. Matt moaned low in his throat, bordering on a sob. “I…” He smoothed his hand down your back, grabbing your ass cheek in one huge hand and biting his bottom lip. “I need to stretch you. First.” With his other hand, he dragged his finger through your sopping slit, feeling his own saliva flood his mouth.

“I need you _now,_ Matty. _Please._ ” You pushed back, happy when you felt his cockhead poke somewhere behind your leg.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Matty I’ve been so turned on for _hours_.” You sounded like a mess. Didn’t really care. “So ready for you.” You pushed back again, walking your knees back some to press against him.

“Sh-Shit.” Matt grabbed your hips with both hands, practically crushing them while he lined himself up best he could. He was rock-solid, but huge, and the slight curve of his cock made this hands-free move harder than he expected. His ears turned hot, embarrassed that he was just bumping and sliding around your ass instead of plunging where you asked him. 

Matt was just about to give up on the hands-free thing when he felt you tug on him from underneath. He jumped. The next time he rocked, he slipped inside. Your pussy was still pretty tight, but so juiced up that nothing aside from his clumsiness could have kept him outside of you.

He noticed his sheets pulling across the bed while you grappled for something to hold onto, but he had to keep burying himself. Right until he couldn’t get any further inside you. So deep. He had your ass glued to his front. “S-So warm.”

You hummed, face hidden in the mattress.

Matt suddenly felt the guilt return, seeing the tension in your back and knowing that for a fact he was much larger than a normal man. But you felt so delicious squeezed around him like this. He made his fingers uncurl from your hips so he could massage both hands flat up and down your back. “Are you oka _yy...fu-uuck._ ” His voice cracked at the end, losing focus.

You were slowly - agonizingly slowly - working your ass back and forth on his cock, moving only from the waist down and moaning into his bed.

He felt dizzy. Like when someone stands on the balcony of a tall building and looks down before they think, ‘That can’t be real.’ But it was. 

You wanted to scream but it was stuck in your throat. So fucking good. So huge. His big cock stretched you, kissing your cervix at this angle. The only noises you could make were little “ _Oohs_.” The rest was just you squirming open-mouthed and face-down.

Matt scratched his hands across your skin, snarling while his lips twitched around his teeth. He had to keep it together. Had to redeem himself from how fast he came last week during your first time. The second time didn’t count because Kylo was running the show. This third time, here, he was hyper aware that you were the only thing he felt, and he needed you to crave him. To know what it feels like to need someone so bad, that it haunts you. He had to prove he could be that for you. That he could take control in more than just his fantasies, without his brothers there to give him stage directions

But fuck, you felt so good.

He locked onto your hips again, thrusting shallow and jerky back into you. Your little squeal of glee threatened to throw him over the edge for a second. _Can’t be that pervert. Need her to cum first. Don’t fuck this up._ He punctuated his own thoughts with his cock, still only lightly tapping back into you. _Don’t. Fuck. This. Up._

“Maaaaaatt…” You wanted him to go faster.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

“I can handle it.” You slid one arm underneath yourself, rubbing idly at your clit. This angle was sloppy for you, hard on your shoulder, and you bumped against Matt in your entrance a few times.

Then he shoved your hand away. Even though he didn’t hit your clit just right every time, his hands covered enough surface area and he moved so fast that everything vibrated.

You mewled, melting further into his sheets. They smelled exactly like his soap. So safe. So soft. Just like his lips kissing up your back. The mattress dipped on the other side where he was holding himself above you. He didn’t have his full weight on you, but your hips were cradled in his while he thrusted.

“Are you good?”

“S-So good.”

In his mind, he felt every primal urge he ever had surge forward, and trying to stomp it out was like fighting a forest fire with a bucket. Just the silky wetness of your folds on his fingers was making his eyes roll back. Touching you was better than he ever fantasized. He kissed your back again, licking at the light sheen of sweat that was starting to form.

When he did it, you shifted your shoulders, and the delicate way the crook of your neck moved caught his eye. Without thinking, he laid over top of you, sliding to brace himself on both forearms and nuzzling under your hair.

He was so warm on top of you, huffing into your neck. Admittedly, it was relaxing, but he had edged you long enough. As with everything else, it seemed, you couldn’t convince him to go harder on you, so it needed to be choreographed. You centered yourself, feeling your body, inhaling slowly. Then, on the exhale, you concentrated everything you had into squeezing your cunt around him. Holding for a few seconds. Release. Repeat.

The effect was immediate.

He whined into your shoulder, biting onto the crook of your neck and jerking his hips. He held your wrists down as leverage. He was going deep and hard now, rocking your body and panting into your skin. If you could move your face, you’d smirk from the success. The force of him even had his heavy balls slapping on your clit every time your bodies met. You were building quick now.

It took a few tries for him to understand, but eventually you were able to wriggle your hand out of his, only to grab his wrist and hastily shove his hand under your chest. You felt his groan before you heard it, and soon after he was squeezing your tit so hard you thought he’d crush it. Then his other hand came in to do the same. It only made him thrust faster, more messy, drooling so his spit dripped down your collarbone. You weren’t treating his sheets any better.

As sloppy as you both moved, he truly had you caged and you couldn’t budge him now no matter how hard you tried. He had you trapped. He wasn’t going to let you up until he was finished with you. It thrilled you, tingled your pussy to know he had finally taken all of your control away. And as you tingled, and felt him punching that spot inside you so powerfully and slapping your pussy, you keened with your face down, cumming and shuddering all over your TA’s cock while he used you beneath him. The realization only intensified when your spine couldn’t buck like it normally did. His body was too heavy for that.

“Shit. You’re. _Oh._ ” Matt hid his face further in your neck, whining and losing the rest of his mind. “ _Fuck._ ” He sped up, pumping his seed through your fluttering muscles and crushing your whole ribcage with his hold. Not that it mattered. Your body was puddy anyway.

After a few moments, he loosened up enough for you to breathe well again. He was mouthing at your neck, leaving wet little love bites and grunting like he had just deadlifted a thousand pounds. He was thumbing your nipples now, hands smushed between you and the mattress, and your breasts definitely appreciated the break from his hard squeezing.

Then Matt tensed. “You did actually cum, right? Please tell me I didn’t make that up.”

You squeezed your knees on either side of his. “I sure did. So fucking good.”

“M’so happy.” He sucked your skin deep, languidly grinding it between his teeth.

It was the last little bit you needed to lull you to almost-sleep. “So glad we get to sleep in tomorrow.”

“Mm. You’ll need it, too.”

“Why?”

Matt kissed the bruise he had made, too tired to feel completely horrible about it. But he should point it out to you before Monday so you could cover it. Maybe. “No doubt Kylo and Ben are gonna ask for you.” He kissed it again.

You hesitated for a moment before getting the courage to ask. “Are you sure that doesn’t bother you, Matty? Because,” You tried looking back at him before realizing it would require snapping your neck. “You know I don’t have to be with them.”

It was tempting for Matt. Thinking about what it would be like to have you all to himself. Saying that you were his and no one else’s. But you fit in so well with them all. Hanging out today and last weekend, bonding with his brothers over their attraction for you and protecting you together, all felt much more natural. They had grown up sharing, and for Matt this was just an extension of that. “It would only be bothersome if you left me for them. Or, you know, were with someone else.” He shrugged around you. “But the three of us have always been a package deal.” He went to unravel himself from you, already sitting halfway up when you grabbed his wrist, still looking at the mattress. What he said made you think too much.

“And you haven’t...shared girls before?”

Matt’s eyebrows knitted together. _Is she jealous?_ He smoothed his hand over your hair, trying to be reassuring. “You know I’ve never... never been with anyone else.”

“I know, but, not even...dating? Or just Ben and Kylo haven't...had someone?” It was definitely the post-coital sensitivity. You had no problem being their cum bucket last week, and still barely know them all. You knew you had no reason to feel jealous of the past if it’s not affecting the present, but...it would really make you feel better if this townhouse wasn’t always bukkake-central before you showed up. Call you crazy, but this arrangement made you feel pretty special. You were almost mad at yourself for asking. For risking cracking the moment with hard truth.

He laughed under his breath, like the idea of it was so far removed from reality. “No. Not for me. Not for them.”

He pulled out of you, and the emptiness scared you in your vulnerability. _Feelings are so stupid,_ you cursed to yourself. Then he was knocking you to your side, opening one of your thighs so he could lay in between them and kiss up your chest. You threaded your hands in his soft hair, already smiling when he made his way up your neck and slotting your lips.

“So weird to see you unsure.” He mumbled, finding your tits again but being much more gentle. “Maybe I’m too good at this.”

Instantly, you felt yourself relax. “You are very good at this. Better and better every time.”

Pride swelled in Matt’s chest, so proud of a job well done, but he did his best to hide the giddiness. He hummed, pulling your bottom lip with his teeth before letting it spring back. “Notice I’m trying really hard.”

“Wine and dinner and video games and being outrageously sexy? Yeah those were all good moves.”

He chuckled. “Actually if you remember, I was terrified to even touch you an hour ago.”

“I know. So glad that’s over.” You kissed him again before making sure to make eye contact. “But I really do appreciate your determination to make me feel comfortable. I know I’m safe when I’m with you. I don’t take that lightly.”

Matt’s ears burned, pride swelling even more. Today was such a good day for him it wasn’t even funny. “I always want you to say what you’re feeling.”

“I feel happy. And I feel sleepy.”

“Yeah.” He kissed you one more time before standing up. “I’ll shut the lights off out there.”

“Thanks, baby.”

Matt smiled, watching you snuggle into his covers before walking into the living room. He shut off all the main lights for when Ben and Kylo stumbled in later. They really were good brothers.

When Matt came back to bed, you were already asleep. He locked his bedroom door behind him, not wanting Ben and Kylo to drunkenly come in looking for attention. They could get it tomorrow once you slept. He wrapped himself around you under the covers, feeling at peace and finally believing that you're here because you want to be.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* Not getting important stuff donnnnne. Mistaking quarantine for vacation whoopsieeee.

When you woke up you were sticky. It was fantastic having Matt wrapped around you all night in his full-sized bed, but you were sweaty from the day before and had cum dried to the inside of your thighs. You didn’t want to get up, though. You woke half an hour ago, feeling the heat immediately but loving the weight of him at your back too much to leave. He was breathing slowly into your hair. One of his legs was tucked between yours.

Yesterday came back to you. From the drama at the bar to the high-stakes emotions after dinner, it was a wild ride. Breaking Matt out of his shell was so worth it, though. Even if it took some extra coaxing.

The mentioned man grunted, flipping onto his back and effectively releasing you. You turned toward him, almost hoping he was asleep because you were probably disgusting. “Matt.”

Nothing.

“Matt?”

Nope.

Relieved, you rolled off the bed to avoid bouncing it, gathering your abandoned shorts from where they landed on his desk and searching for your t-shirt. You saw yours a few feet away, but a soft, gray NASA one was closer. It smelled clean. _Maybe that’s what he was gonna put on last night._ You wore it, just so you weren’t roaming naked around the halls. You wondered what time Ben and Kylo got back last night. Dragging your huge duffel bag toward the bathroom, you softly clicked Matt’s door shut behind you.

Teeth brushing and showering were must-haves, and you felt so refreshed afterward. Today’s outfit included the same leggings as last weekend, and it was only by coincidence because they just happened to be your favorite. Wiping down the counter and shoving everything back in your bag, you tiptoed out of the bathroom, content to scroll through Pinterest next to Matt until he woke up.

But, was that coffee?

Gently, you laid your bag outside Matt’s room so you didn’t have to make noise with the door again. Padding toward the kitchen, you sped up when you realized there was also bacon.

Around the corner was one of the black-haired brothers at the stove, and it was embarrassing, but you could only tell them apart by the front. Ben had the facial hair, and Kylo had that all-knowing sense of maturity that melted your anxiety away like butter. Not to mention the scar.

“Morning.” You felt a little awkward, but you needed him to turn around. It was nice admiring his thick ass and thighs in his grey sweatpants, and the subtle way his shoulders stretched the t-shirt material. How shiny his hair was. However, proper guest etiquette required you to know the names each person you ogled. 

Kylo did turn around, smirking when he saw you. “Morning sweetie.”

You may be a grown woman, but little nicknames like that - coming from someone like him - still made you blush. “What time you guys get back last night?”

“‘Bout midnight. We were happy to see your car still here.”

You smiled.

Kylo gestured for you to join him by the stove, and once you got there you saw the bacon was already done. Now he was working on an egg scramble. “Here.” Suddenly there was a piece of bacon at your lips, and you could see the humor dancing slightly in those dark eyes. “Open for me.” You felt your ears get hot, but you were fucking hungry, so you let him feed you. After you bit half, he threw the rest in his mouth, turning back to the eggs. His voice was quiet. “How’d it go last night?”

Yesterday's suggestion of providing his triplet a little TLC rang in your head, making you grin. “Good.”

He glanced at you. “Good-Good?"

“Really fucking good.”

Now he had a grin to match yours. “Alright Matty, good boy.”

“I think I fixed it. He feels a lot better about everything. He felt so guilty for nothing.”

“I know, he’s just like that.” Kylo turned back to the eggs, shutting the stove off and splitting them on two different plates he had laid out. “He’ll hold onto something for forever until it eats away at him. Bottles shit up. Might not be totally fixed, but if you got him to - you meant he fucked you, right?”

He was looking at you again, and a wave of heat traveled from your ears to your pussy. “Yeah.”

“Good. So yeah, sounds like progress. You like coffee?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, sit and eat.” He thrusted a plate toward you.

“Oh, thanks! I thought that was for Ben.”

Kylo chuckled while he made your cup. “One: why the fuck would I care about making breakfast for Ben? Two: You think I’d let you stand there and just not feed you?”

You laughed around a bite. “Is there a three?”

“Three,” Kylo put the cup next to you and sat down with his breakfast. “Ben’s at work training his Saturday morning clients. Starts at like five and gets home after noon.”

“Oh wow that’s early after a night out.”

Kylo shrugged. “He’ll live. Keep tellin’ him if he just opened his own place he could get some lackeys to do that for him. He’s stubborn, too.”

The eggs were good. “When did you open the shop?”

“Almost three years ago. Saved the money up. Honestly, got a small loan from our parents to fill in the rest. Paid it back last year.” He sipped more coffee. “I don’t like being in debt or answering to anyone.”

You only had a few bites left, you were so hungry. “That’s pretty awesome. So if the shop’s open today, then that’s why you’re not there.”

He nodded. “It is and they are. But I still get the shitty parts, like firing that guy. Which reminds me, I have a favor to ask you.”

“You made me breakfast, so you can ask for pretty much anything.”

He quirked his eyebrow, smirking. “Love hearing that.” He ran his hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. “Well, I still have a huge knot from where he hit me with the pipe.”

“Is he arrested, by the way?”

He hesitated with the mug in his hand, mid-sip. “...No.” 

You couldn’t believe that. “That sucks, the police should-”

“I took care of him.” Kylo studied your face, trying to gauge your reaction. Of which you had none, because what the hell was that supposed to mean? “He knows what he did. Knows not to come back. Don’t worry.”

 _What the actual fuck is he saying?_ “I...okay. So,” Your eyes were wide, but you had to keep cool. You didn’t want him to think you couldn’t hang. Or that he couldn’t sort-of tell you things. “So your back hurts?”

His lip quirked, loving how nervous you got. “Mmhm.”

“So, are you wanting a massage?” Your fingers twitched under the table, already buzzing at the prospect of spending so much time on his skin.

Kylo smiled more, smug. “Mmhm.”

“When?”

“Are you still hungry?”

“No.”

“Busy?”

You scoffed. “No.

“Then now is good.” He cleared your plates before you could answer. “We’re goin’ in my room.”

You felt that little thrill in your belly, scurrying to follow his long strides to the master. Seeing it so clean, without four sweaty, naked people in it, was a weird sight. Last weekend felt like it happened forever ago, but the memory of Kylo sitting on your face was fresh. Seeing his massive frame go behind you to lock his door now, you were surprised you hadn’t been scared then.

“Ben gave me some herbal therapy crap.” Kylo grabbed a bottle from his bedside table, smacking it in his other hand a few times before holding it to you. Upon inspection, it looked like an oil. “It’s supposed to fade the bruising faster.”

“I wouldn’t peg Ben as an herb guy.” You unscrewed the cap. It smelled amazingly expensive - earthy, yet fruity, mixed with lavender.

“He’s into a lot of natural fitness. That’s why on heavy lift days you’ll see us eat an entire chicken.”

“That’s not a lot split bet-

“Each.”

You giggled. “Well that’s why...you know.” You gestured noncommittally in his direction

He quirked his brow. “Why what?”

Your face was heating up again. “Come on.”

Kylo stepped toward you, “Say it.”

“I-,” Well, you had to now. So much for being cool. You shifted back and forth on your feet. “You’re so big. Look at y-”

He threw his shirt on the floor. “You think so?”

“Oh, okay.” Men’s pecs aren’t usually that big...are they? His scars were distracting you again. In a matter of seconds, he went from a gentle man, who had just made you breakfast and only hinted at danger, to a creature that embodied danger. Maybe even commanded it.

He chuckled, closing distance to you and brushing your hair behind your ear. “I brought you in here for a reason.”

“I…” Were you drooling? Why was there so much spit? Every time you swallowed, you flooded yourself again. “Your- yeah, your back.”

He licked his lips, stroking his thumb under your jaw before stalking to his bed. “Sure.”

Your mouth dropped open when he turned around.

The brothers weren’t joking. This bruise was horrific. Larger than a softball, it laid off-center on his upper back, staining most of the area between his shoulder blade and spine. You were shocked the bat hadn’t broken his bones. It was a mucus green around the rim, like algae floating along a pond's edge. The middle was still an angry violet, speckled here and there with sinister red marks indicating broken blood vessels close to the surface. Adding assault to injury, it wasn’t like the rest of Kylo’s back was angelic. It was decorated with old scars, though not nearly as many as the front.

“How...can you even move?”

“Believe it or not, it looks much better.” Kylo sat on the edge of his bed, looking at you over his shoulder. “That’s why you’re here, though. To help me feel better. Right?”

You nodded earnestly, scrambling onto his bed to kneel behind him. _Is the bed crinkling?_ This wasn’t anything like getting on Matt’s bed last night. That had been your power move. Now? Kylo was steering this ship. “I hope I don’t hurt you.”

“I’m sure I can find it in myself to forgive you.”

That comforted you a bit. You settled behind him, debating for a second before dangling your legs on either side of his. The bruise was worse up close, allowing you to see the details of the scabbing from where the bat broke skin. “I can’t believe he attacked you when he was the one stealing.” You unlocked the cap again, feeling more comfortable to start if there was a conversation going. The oil felt amazing when you rubbed your hands together, allowing a certain warming effect as you worked it in. Maybe ginger?

“People panic when they know they have nowhere to go. I had him on camera. I had him cornered. He knows I’m good in a fight.” He shrugged. “I guarantee you he didn’t think about anything at all.”

You were nodding along, half-listening while you psyched yourself up. Did you want to touch him? Of course. Did you want to do it wrong and embarrass yourself? Absolutely not. You exhaled, placing your hands flat on his back and admiring when they didn’t give. He was absolutely all muscle, like marble. You spread your hands around in a wide circle, like you were wiping fog from a mirror. His texture was so smooth, but everywhere that his muscles bulged made a bumpy road under your palms.

Kylo felt pretty good about himself right now. He knew how starstruck he made you. He heard the quiver in your breathing. Enjoyed how your thighs squeezed him, just a little, when you first made contact. Aside from the temper he saw at the homecoming game, he could tell you’ve always been a good girl. Listened to the rules. Kept up your good grades and organized your little life. Kylo prided himself on strategic chaos. He was the supreme leader in every room and could read anybody in it. He always knew how to fulfill his desires. But right now, his brother’s little crush was so cute and sweet behind him, and his cock twitched thinking about how he could ruin you. It felt like you were taking some of his control away just by being so perfect, and he couldn’t have that. “Harder, baby girl."

You shouldn't feel slick forming in your cunt just from a voice, but goddammit, when did his get so deep? You tried to focus on doing as you were told, hooking your four fingers on his shoulders and circling your thumbs over the discoloration. 

“More.”

You pressed harder.

“Come on, sweetie. You need to hurt me a little to get deep enough for it to work.”

Kylo’s hands found your knees, hooking a hand under each and making his own circles with his thumbs. The touch gave you a little more confidence, and you bawled your fists so you could slide your knuckles roughly up and down his back.

“Fuck yes. Good girl.” He sagged into you, letting the pain energize him.

You kept it moving, trying to imagine that you were working the loose blood down and out of his body. The oil had gotten warmer, and every now and again it tingled on your skin. His huge body was rising and falling with his breath, and you took it as a good sign that he was getting more and more relaxed.

Kylo tried to steady his breathing, but it was growing rapid as he got more and more turned on. He loved your little hands on his skin, doing exactly what he told them to do. His shoulders and back had been tense all week straining against this stupid injury. Pouring the oil down his own back and reaching around to wipe it felt pointless. Now, you were activating the warming Ben had mentioned, making Kylo feel looser and looser by the minute. His cock was halfway up, just knowing that your little pussy was a few inches away and that you were so eager to please. When he heard you walk down the hall this morning (he knew his brothers’ gaits, and what he heard wasn’t either) he was wide awake. He knew he had to have you immediately, especially after losing his plans last night in favor of being a good brother. He was dying to touch you again. “So good, baby.”

“Yeah?”

“I feel so much better.”

“That’s great!”

“How stressed are you, though? Working hard. In a master’s program.”

You shrugged, concentrating on doing the exact same repetition now that it was praised. “Some weeks are harder than others. Exams are around the corner, so that always makes me nervous. And group projects. Dealing with people is hard.”

“Fucking impossible some days.”

“So true.”

Kylo turned then, slowly, forcing your hands to leave his back while he looked at you. “Let me relax you now.”

“I- I’m not hurt. You need-”

“Maybe tomorrow. I feel so much better. I want to thank you for helping me.”

You knew what he was after, except you also had no idea because he seemed to be switching his mind and pulling you along for the ride every few minutes. “How do you wanna do that?”

He said nothing. Just got on the bed and sat against the headboard. “With the same thing, of course.” He patted his thighs, spreading and waiting for you. “Come on.”

“Should, uh. Should I take off my shirt, too?”

His eyes were practically on fire. “It’s preferable.” He swallowed. “But only if you want the oil.”

You weren’t sure why you were so much more timid to undress in front of this man than his brother, but your heart still flitted like a hummingbird. He’s seen all of you, but it was only once and you had way more adrenaline to pump you through it. You bunched Matt’s shirt around your elbows, watching Kylo absorb your every move. _Do it like a bandaid_ , you told yourself. You ripped it over your head, forgetting about the bra and focusing on not accidentally headbutting him while you scooted backwards. You stopped when he wanted you to stop, which was demonstrated by wrapping one hand behind your neck. His fingers wrapped so far around that you felt him constricting your pulse, and in response it raced faster.

“This looks pretty nice.” His other hand traced lightly across your bra straps in the back, fluttering around the lace before settling at the hook. “It might get ruined. Don’t wanna do that, do we?”

“N-No.”

“No...” 

You felt your breasts drop when he unhooked you, pushing the straps down your shoulders and letting you toss it on the floor. Then you could hear him groan, untwisting the cap of the oil and setting it on the bedside table.

When he touched you with it, you were boneless.

You couldn’t hold back a moan for more than the first few seconds. He was too fucking warm, working your muscles just right and using his unlimited strength to give you a pleasure-pain you didn’t know you craved. You were trusting him so much right here. Allowing him to handle you, shirtless, behind you where you couldn’t see him. Some people would hear phrases like, “I had him cornered,” and see full-face scarring, and they might try to get as far as possible. But not you - you decided it was a good idea to crawl in his lap. 

“See? I can feel all your stress right here.” He jammed his thumbs into the base of your neck and you moaned louder. “That’s not good, baby.”

“Whatever you say.”

He grunted in return. “Looks like you have something else on your neck, too.” 

You jumped when he pressed into the crook. It stung much worse than anything else. “Wha-”

“Was this Matthew?” He jabbed it again, making you jerk.

 _The sucking,_ you realized. “Y-Yes.”

He tsk-tsk’ed. “Barely left any room on this side.”

“Wh- _Ohh._ ” Kylo latched onto the other side of your neck, sucking hard and doing what you could only describe as growling. His oily hands slipped to your ribs, compressing you while he tried to maintain a stable grip.

His mouth popped off, laving at the spot before going to nip at your earlobe. _“Relaxed yet?”_ Kylo was thriving here. Loved your slippery skin against his. Loved how you felt like a limp doll, giving yourself to him. He slicked his hands to your front, saturating your breasts in oil so he could start kneading and playing the way he wanted. He pulled you against his wide chest, leaning you both back so you could watch him rub your tits in every direction. _“Fuck. Look at these.”_

The oil was starting to tingle. Combined with how Kylo knew exactly when to tug your nipples and when to work around them, you felt like you were drugged. Then there was his hard dick poking into your back. “I- I don’t think I made you feel this good.”

He nipped at your neck. “I feel fucking great right now.” He squeezed your tits together, letting them slip out of his hands like bars of soap. “Who told you you could be so pretty?”

You were about to answer when Kylo slid his hand up between them. Once he had your throat, he barely had to constrict his hold for you to panic. “Shit.” Both of your hands flew to his forearm. It didn’t hurt, and you weren’t scared-scared, but you wanted some control while he pushed you further back into himself.

“You don’t trust me?”

“I- I do. But. No one’s done this to me.”

Kylo licked a stripe under your ear. “I promise you’ll like this.” His hand closed just a little tighter.

Breathing was still perfectly fine. But you were undeniably helpless. The sound of the bottle scraping on the wooden tabletop hit your ears, and then you saw oil dripping all down your front, soaking into your leggings at the bottom.

Kylo cursed under his breath, setting the bottle down so he could one-handedly continue his ministrations. He hooked his chin over your shoulder, needing to see. He swiped his hand over your breasts, and by necessity over the arm he had seatbelted you with. He streaked the oil lower, gathering it on your belly and scratching through it, enjoying how you wriggled. He knew women felt self-conscious about their stomachs no matter how they looked, but he liked them. He dipped his finger through your belly button, freeing some of the oil that was caught there. He made another lap around your tits, humming softly and biting down on the red mark he had made. He wanted it to be purple when he was done.

You jerked, breathing sharply at the pain.

“Easy, sweet girl. I’ve got you.” His hand trailed down your front again, skimming the top of your leggings. “How’s this pussy been since I fucked it?”

Sometimes his voice made every inch of you vibrate. Part of it had to be this oil. “F-Fine.”

“Does it miss me?”

You nodded, eager. His fingers kept pretending they were about to dip into your pants, but they always retreated to your belly. 

“Did Matty treat it good last night?”

A flush wave hit you. “Y-Yes.”

“Mm. I’d like to inspect.” His fingers dipped in, laying between your panties and the leggings, agonizingly trailing your mound. These leggings were going to be so stretched out. “That okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

Kylo flattened his hand, wiping up your covered puss and adding more pressure as he slowly went back down. “Seems good here.” He kissed under your ear. “Let’s pop the hood.”

You didn’t really care what that meant. “Yes. Please.”

He chuckled, wiping his hand up and down a few more times before dipping into your panties, automatically fitting his middle finger lower so it split your folds as he moved. “So wet down here already.”

You sounded like you were being strangled, even though he was really just creating a perfect warmth around your chest and throat. But he was also driving you insane. “For you.”

“Me? That’s so sweet…” He swirled his hand, just once.

You almost choked in your excitement. The oil mixed with your own slick, and the tingling heat already started on your sensitive skin.

He hummed, reluctant to let you go for even a second. “I can’t see you with these on.”

You panicked when his hand retreated out completely. “I’ll take them off!”

“Great idea. Why don’t you do that.”

“Y-You have to let me go.” You struggled, yanking your favorite leggings and panties down your hips but struggling to get past the roundest part of your ass.

“I do?” Kylo felt venomous today. Like he could swallow you whole.

You were determined at this point. Way too turned on to think. You tucked your feet, bucking up just enough to slide the messy clothes off and down your legs. You felt crazy, kicking your ankles out of them and leaning back. It was a little bit of a tantrum.

“Spread more for me.” His free hand, still oiled, hoisted one of your thighs and pulled it wide until your leg hooked outside of his. “Like this.”

You knew he wouldn’t let your neck go, not with how he was stroking your jaw with his thumb, so you mirrored your other leg yourself.

“So, so pretty…” His palm seared your skin as it trailed back down your body, splitting your pussy between his fingers and spreading like he had done last week.

You knew he couldn’t see everything from above like that, so you tried your best to help. You pulled your legs back as far as they could go, hiking your knees toward you both and tucking your feet under his thighs to keep you in place. It was at least a better angle for him.

“Desperate to show yourself to me, aren’t you?” He readjusted his hold on your neck, gathering more oil in his other hand from your tummy before finally, _finally_ circling around your clit. “This what you’re after?”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, nails sinking into his oiled forearm on your chest. “ _Please_ , Kylo.”

“So pink.” He spread your lips for himself again, mourning the full view he would have gotten if he crouched in front of you. He settled for stretching your labia wide to get a glimpse of the inside. He ground the heel of his hand down, smirking because he knew how big his hands were. He could cover everything at once, from your hole to your hood, and he felt the sharp inhale in your throat. “You know, I get Matt’s obsession now.”

His palm on your womanhood was pushing you to the edge. A little breathless, you realized he wanted you to respond. “You do?”

“Mm.” He kissed that spot again, rubbing all around you. “I wasn’t blind at that football game. I saw how sexy you were. With that ass out for us all to see.” He slapped your pussy, making you whine. “But I tried ignoring you to give Matt more of a window. Didn’t work, obviously.” He bumped his nose through your hair, steeling himself. His breath was shaking. “But when me and Ben pulled you off that guy? Fuck. And I had you pressed against me, just like this?” He pressed his forearm against your chest, replicating how he had to hold you back from fighting the drunken stranger. “You had me.”

You jerked when he slipped two fingers in, wailing now that you finally had at least part of him inside you.

“And when we made you fix our stuff last time? And you have that girl-next-door thing? Holy shit.” Kylo was driving himself insane with his own story, reliving the memories. He brushed his lips around your swollen bruise, feeling how much hotter the damaged skin was as it tried to heal itself. “Had to take lunch on the highway Wednesday, after we made plans. That’s when I knew I was doing this to you.” He pumped you, fighting against your back arching and holding you tighter to himself. “When I came I was goin’ fucking ninety. Had to detail my own car.”

 _“Holy fuck.”_ Did he just say he masturbated while driving? Because of you? “Glad you- _shit_ \- weren’t hurt.”

He swirled his thumb around your clit while he fingered you. “I used to fight guys for money. You think I’m scared of a ride?”

Your heart sped up. “Wh- fighting?”

He choked you just a little tighter. You had no room to wiggle now. “Don’t you wonder why I look like this?”

He had you there. _The scar?_ “I figured...it happened working on cars. Accident.”

Kylo snorted. “Oh, _princess_ …” He pumped inside you at a rapid-fire pace, teetering you on the edge before going way too slow. “You can think that. If you like.”

You were shivering. So fucking ready to cum, and now with the added adrenaline of fear. You had no idea what Kylo was talking about, but you only had so much brainpower left right now, so you did your best to forget it.

“You’re breathing pretty fast there, princess.” His voice softened, brushing his lips against your ear while he spoke. _“You afraid?”_

“I n-need…” You were panting, actually. It was pretty embarrassing. Once again, you felt like your age gap was way longer than just six-ish years. “I wanna cum. Please.”

You felt him smirk. _“Me too.”_

To your shock, he let you go with both hands, and everything felt cold. Goosebumps formed on your skin, and you desperately wanted him to fill you again. But you weren’t sure if you were allowed to move.

He patted your thighs. “Can you get on your back for me?”

You glanced over your shoulder, hit with a new wave of arousal when you met his eyes. They had darkened significantly since you saw them last. You scooted forward, dancing with the devil as you lowered yourself down. Your ass raised the same way you had done for Matt last night, before you rolled over for his brother.

Kylo had his lower lip sucked between his teeth, dark eyes glazed over. Finally facing him, you could see the massive tent in his sweats. He stood. “You’re so good for me.” He pulled his sweats down his hips, red cock bobbing and slapping his stomach. When he kicked them away he grabbed the oil again, tipping it on himself. He kept eye contact with you, swiping his hand around his hard stomach. Evening out the sheen before collecting what he could from the black hair at his crotch. Hand completely saturated, he pumped his cock, cupping underneath a few times to slicken his balls. Then he crawled between your legs. “You’ll need to let me know if I’m hurting you.” His oily hands slid down your inner thighs like butter. The trail warmed quickly, soothing some of your nerves.

“Do you plan to?”

He tapped his cock at your entrance and began breaching you. “I’m not good at gentle.”

Fuck, he was thick. You were pretty sure his cock was exactly the same as Matt’s, except Kylo wasn’t shy about using it. Barely halfway, he snapped his hips as hard as he could, hitting deep and making the air freeze in your lungs. You gaped at him, excited and nervous.

He pulled out to the tip, slamming in again, with one side of his mouth quirking up. The shocked look on your face each time he punched in was hypnotizing for Kylo. He had to do it again. And again. Staring at your mouth like that, though, he realized something.

Slippery hands smoothed up your belly once again, over your breasts and came to rest behind your head. Kylo was close now, belly-to-belly with you. His hips made unconscious little circles as he studied you.

_“Haven’t kissed you today.”_

Before you could make a comment about him and his ability to be gentle, he tugged your hair and pulled, sucking hard on your bottom lip before jamming his tongue into your mouth to explore. Your bodies were slick while he undulated his hips, urgent with his need to consume you. You grappled at his back, too slippery to get a hold of so you only succeeded in scratching him over and over. Probably right over that bruise. You tried hooking your ankles behind him, but he was too wide and you slipped right off. 

He huffed a laugh. “Jesus Christ. You get so excited for me.” Then he had both of your forearms pinned, holding himself up on his elbows. His knees scooted in, bending you in the process since he had you in his lap. That’s when he pistoned.

You yelped. Every muscle in your body locked up, arching your spine. It threw your head back, and your eyes rolled so far you couldn’t tell if they were closed. Your breasts rebounded against his chest every time he thrust. You couldn’t figure out if you were breathing.

Kylo seethed. “Oh. No.” He crushed your arms as he sped up. “You look at me when you cum.” Suddenly he was up, supporting his weight on his hands that bound you, and putting triple the momentum behind his cock as he pierced you. “You fucking hear me?”

Feverishly, you nodded, lost for words. Couldn’t make words. Didn’t know anyway. You checked in with yourself. It took a few seconds to remember which muscles controlled your eyes. You made your chin tilt down. Desperate to do what Kylo wanted. Trying to find him. Wanting him to reward you.

His lips were set in a snarl, seething through his teeth while he watched your face and put every muscle he had into plowing you. You were wrecked. Barely acted human. He wanted you to cream on his dick. Just like this. So pretty. So helpless. Under him and so weak. 

You looked at his scar now, and thought about his words. He cornered people? Fought them for money? In your mind, you saw him swinging one of the huge fists he held you with. Kylo stalking some man - any man - who was scrawny in comparison. Prowling around a dirty boxing ring. Spraying blood and counting money with his black eyes. How dangerous was he? What were you under right now? Could you fight back if he turned on you? No, and that was the point. He was sweating over you because he needed you. Channeling all of his raw power into filling you. 

“That’s right.” He ground out. “You better fucking look at me.”

 _“Kylo,”_ you whined.

“I’m watching, princess. I wanna watch you.”

Tremors wracked your bones, seizing you and testing Kylo’s grip as he fucked you through your climax. You fought to keep your eyes open, glued to his, but a particularly savage eruption was too good. When you could see again, he was still boring two eye-shaped holes into you, but his rhythm was off. He was speeding up, faster and faster.

You didn’t expect him to whine the way he did before he came. _“Shit, princess. So. Fucking. Good.”_ He ground his teeth down, slamming into you and pumping cum the deepest you’ve ever felt it. _“God.”_ Kylo sealed your hips together, sputtering like a broken motor, letting the last of his orgasm spasm through his twitching cock. His chest heaved, letting different scars catch the light at new angles.

You were so thoroughly fucked that you had no reaction as he pulled out. Your wrists were finally free, because he was holding your legs wide. The cum dripped out of you at a snail’s pace, and Kylo took a few seconds to admire it before thudding down next to you. By now, most of the oil had either rubbed into your skin or his black sheets. His chest was soft as you pet him, still working as hard as yours.

He hooked the back of your neck and pulled you into a kiss, moaning low into your mouth.

You rested your chest on his, glad for the chance to go slow after what he put you through. He pinched the bites on your neck - which really stung - before smoothing his hands down to your breasts, squeezing. Then he found your hips, tugging until you got the hint and laid on top of him. The lingering tingle and heat of the oil activated as your skin slid over his.

He tilted your head, trailing hot kisses down your throat to the bites he and his brother made. “You look like me now.” He kissed each one gently before pulling you forward. He just wanted to stick his nose in your breasts. The floral scent of the oil covered most of the sweat and cum.

You glanced down on reflex, thinking of his biggest scar, but you could only see his raven hair splayed across the sheets. But your head was clear enough now to worry. “Can you tell me what you meant earlier?”

Kylo hadn’t intended to say it. He wasn’t ashamed, but he suspected a good girl like you would recoil from underground gambling. He had been so caught up in your body that he forgot to censor himself. “What did I say?” He pinned your lower back down, still wanting as much of you as possible to touch him. A nipple found its way into his mouth.

“You…” He was switching to the other nipple. You weren’t going to let him distract you, though. “You said you fought for money. What does that mean?”

He hummed around your bud before letting it go. “I told you I saved money for the shop.”

“Yeah.” He still wasn’t looking at you. The hold he had on you was so relaxed, you could actually move away this time if you wanted. Too bad there wasn’t a single logical reason to stop him. “So it’s like Fight Club?”

He snorted. “I knew you’d ask that.”

You laughed a little, trying to show that you weren’t tweaking out like he probably thought you would. He didn’t need to know you were tweaking out. A little. On the inside. “Literally what else am I supposed to compare it to?”

“It’s like cock fighting, but with people. Except no one is supposed to die.”

Now you were glad his face was buried, because you gaped. “Have they?”

“Not from me. But I heard one or two stories.”

“It...so that scar is from something, though.”

“You earn more if you do high-stakes. Ten times the cash. Every player gets a blade.” He kissed your sternum, using his hands to push your breasts against his face a few moments before letting himself breathe. “You don’t lose if you’re cut, but my face is how my parents found out. Forced me to take the loan and I haven’t been to the ring since.”

 _What?_ Were you making this all up in your head, or was he actually saying all of this stuff? “I’m surprised anyone can force you to do anything.”

“It’s the only time I’ve seen my mom cry. Never felt shittier.”

That definitely softened him again. So now he was exceptionally dangerous, but he loved his mommy. “I’ll bet she’s a badass.”

“She is. We’re all whipped. Plus Dad.”

You smiled. “So you don’t fight anymore at all?”

“Not for money. I profit with the shop. But if situations like yesterday happen,” He pushed your breasts together again, kissing where they met. “I do what’s needed.”

“What about Ben and Matt?”

He snorted. “Fuck no.” He tilted his head back to actually look at your face. “You think Ben and Matt could take that? They don’t have a slice on them.”

You shrugged. “They squared up yesterday.”

“For _you_ , sure. I didn’t say they don’t get pissed. Organa-Solos run hot.”

“Yeah I’ve noticed.”

You both heard a door open in the hallway, and another close. Sounded like the bathroom. “Looks like Matty’s awake.” Kylo grinned. “M’sure he’ll like this…” He smoothed his hands up and down your back, and you knew he meant the new silky texture of your skin. “Maybe we should make him breakfast first.”

“Honestly I could eat again.”

He bit his lip, trying to hide how his smile got just a little wider. “You know I really like you.”

“I like you, too.” You smiled back, leaning to peck him on the lips, biting him softly before dismounting him. “What did you have planned today?”

“Um, this.” He grinned when you looked over at him, trying to find your clothes. The bottoms had to be washed. “Notice the black sheets and how the whole bed makes noise because I taped garbage bags on the mattress.”

“That’s that noise?” You pat the bed, making it crinkle again.

“And I have a vintage car in the garage we rent here. I like doin’ a few things on that.”

“That’s nice your job is something you like so much that you aren’t sick of it on the weekends.”

“Why waste your time doin’ something you hate?”

There was a soft knock on his door. You opened it, seeing Matt all ruffled from sleep. He had put a t-shirt and boxers on. The groggy look on his face made you smile as you approached him. “Good morning, baby.” You raised on your tiptoes, kissing him deeply. He had just brushed his teeth.

Matt secured his hands to your waist, smiling ear to ear when you pulled back. “Morning. That my shirt?”

You glanced down at the NASA shirt, glad you hadn’t ruined it with the oil. You weren’t even considering that earlier. “Yeah I found it this morning.”

“She also found me.” Kylo winked at his brother, dressed in a black v-neck and jeans. “Heard you guys had fun last night.”

“Smells like you guys had fun this morning. Is this the weird bruise shit Ben got for you?” He picked up a lock of your hair to sniff. “Wasn’t that like fifty dollars?”

You gaped. “Fifty dollars?! I think it’s all gone. Kylo-”

“Yeah and it feels like it.” Behind you, Kylo lifted your shirt up just enough to expose your waist. “I’m gonna make him buy it again with his pro discount.”

Matt smoothed his hands behind your back, then toward your front and up and down your belly. You were so happy that he didn’t hesitate to touch you. “Wow yeah. This- This is...very…”

“Alright big guy.” Kylo tugged your shirt down. “Later. Let’s eat, come on.” Kylo patted your butt, and you blushed at them both before commencing your search for coffee.

You didn’t see the brothers fist-bump as you walked away.


End file.
